Hero and Maid
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Who knew that a mere book would lead to more than a display of Silver's overactive imagination? Silver/Blaze. Originally a drabble, but requested to continue by I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice.
1. Chapter 1: Hero and Maid

**A/N: **Here is another drabble. We were inspired to do it after talking with someone about King Arthur and other medieval legends. All Sonic related characters belong to Sega. Pen and Sword belong to me.

**Sword: ** *flies by with balloons attached to her* Enjoy!

**Hero and Maid**

"So this is the elusive book?" Blaze questioned Silver, taking it from his offering hands and plopping down on the bench next to him. "The one that Tails gave you?"

"Yeah," the white hedgehog replied, kicking his feet. "It's really interesting. It's about this outlaw called Robin Hood and how he fights for the people."

"Guess that explains why you haven't stopped reading it," the lilac cat said, flipping through some of the pages and skimming through them. "But you go on adventures like this all the time, so I fail to see why you have been obsessed with reading through this."

"Not exactly."

"Close enough," Blaze corrected herself. "And on a grander scale, considering what Nega usually creates. What makes this so different? Is it because you act out and imagine yourself as Robin Hood at times?"

Silver turned away, his eyes drawn to the spot in the garden where he usually acted out the stories as he read them. It was surrounded by tall hedges, perfect to shield him from view when he became really caught up in the stories. So he could not fathom how Blaze had discovered his secret, especially when he had been so careful to choose that part of the castle gardens.

As if she could read his very thoughts, Blaze revealed where her inside knowledge came from. "You are so eager to rush here during your time off from guard duty and read this, that you forgot one thing." She pointed up the stone castle, directing his eyes to a small balcony on one side that overlooked the entire grounds and allowed anyone on it a clear view of the gardens. "My room is just up there."

"Oh," Silver gulped, embarrassed to a paralyzing degree as he realized that Blaze had probably seen him every time he came down there.

"There is only one thing I have not been able to figure out," Blaze said, stopping on one particular page of the book. "You picture yourself as the hero Robin Hood," she mocked good-humoredly, although Silver only blushed more than he was as she did, "and Nega as Prince John. Sometimes even the Sheriff. But in your mind, who is this Maid Marion?"

He felt like he had swallowed his tongue. In his mind, he told himself that there was no chance he could ever reveal that to her. He reminded himself that it was Blaze and that the answer could very well offend her, even drive her away from him as a friend, given her character. She may even believe him to be a chauvinistic swine or some other label he dared not be branded with. Not to mention he found himself tongue-tied whenever a situation to reveal what he felt for her reared its head. But when she prodded him once more, Silver forgot his inhibitions and blurted out, "You."

"Me?" Blaze asked,receiving a nod from Silver before he faced anywhere else, but at her. She did not know if the answer surprised her or not, but as she read over the page she had stopped on that detailed a rather romantic scene between the titular character and Marion, she found that she liked his answer as her mind briefly replaced the two people with Silver's inserts.

"Well," she chuckled, "I suppose it _would_ be an interesting change of pace to be put into the damsel in distress role once in a while."

Silver whipped his head back around. He had not expected _that_. She handed the book back to him, practically forcing it into his stunned, limp hands as he gawked at her, and stood up from the bench. "We should probably get back to the castle. Let's go," she paused and then, with a smirk, added, "Robin Hood."

"Right behind you," Silver nodded, following her and muttering under his breath, "Maid Marion."

Blaze glanced at him and grinned, deciding that she might come down to the gardens to read it with him. Perhaps, she thought, they could act out one of the scenes from it as well.

**A/N: **And there you have it. Another...strabble? Drabble? Why are these always too long?

**Sword: ** I dunno! But please let us know what you- yes, you- think of it!


	2. Chapter 2: A Lover's Quarrel

**A/N:** Hello everyone. We've decided to take a request after so long, and we've been asked to continue the "Hero and Maid" story by I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice.

**Sword:** I'm excited! It's been so long and I can't wait to do more!

**Pen:** And I was enjoying such a relaxing rest from ridiculous requests too.

**Sword:** Too bad! *upends his chair* We have to get busy! All the characters and related material belong to Sega. The Robin Hood parts and excerpts from the story belong to H.E. Marshall. Me and Pen belong to the author.

Please enjoy.

**A Lover's Quarrel**

Blaze was not a morning person. No one could blame her though. Most nights, she stayed up late with her advisors, debating over decisions for the kingdom as a whole. Not that she minded that, as she had always been more nocturnal. For her, it was peaceful in the dead of evening when the entire world was asleep. It even gave her the chance to stroll through the castle and city once her work was finished. Then, she was unhindered, as if she were the only person left in the country, taking in the fascinating atmosphere of a torpid landscape.

However, Blaze had foregone her little walk the past few nights, choosing to plow ahead with work long after her advisors retired for the evening. So when she woke up in the morning, bright and early, the one thing that lightened her bleary, grumpy mood was that her whole day was free. It was free for one particular reason- she had a deal to keep.

She stumbled out of bed and immediately headed for her bathroom. Figuring she still had a few hours, she decided to take it easy while getting ready for the day. Although her building excitement made it hard to slow down when she thought about what was in store for at noon. Blaze just hoped Silver was not miffed at her busy schedule as of late and not being able to talk to him. She had been run ragged with her normal duties on top of people wanting to plan festivities for her upcoming nameday and her least favorite subject- picking one of the various suitors to wed for transition to queen once her nameday arrived.

_Not today_, she thought as she stepped into the bath. _Today is about Silver and me. No suitors, no laws, nothing_. Just the thought of Silver being surprised made her smile. _He will probably stand there with that cute gawking look_, she thought. She stopped, realizing what she was thinking.

Ever since their encounter last time and Silver's confession, Blaze had been having more thoughts like that everyday. Of course he was cute, she reasoned. Most girls said so and she had always believed him to be, even though she constantly called him down playfully on his naïve nature. But even that was adorable most of-

Blaze paused. Feelings like that had been cropping up more in the past few weeks, mostly involving Silver and her. Not just as friends as she had usually thought, but closer. Blaze attributed it to his confession and figured it was just her fantasy side toying with the idea, except that it happened in her mind in a variety of scenarios outside his storybook world. It almost felt like they had always been there, waiting to be let loose by some event, as there were too many and they were too detailed to be spur of the moment.

A crush? Maybe that is all it was, Blaze decided. Just a fleeting crush for an attractive friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And she was satisfied with that answer as she continued her bath.

* * *

Silver woke up feeling a little easier than he had the past few weeks. Ever since Blaze had discovered his little secret in the gardens, he had been a bundle of rickety, jittery nerves at the thought of her joining him. Then again, he could not deny that his fantasies of her participation had only increased daily since she decided to.

Fortunately for his worry, he believed that Blaze had forgotten about their conversation. Each day, she had to attend to more duties and her plate must have been loaded down with enough troubles. Therefore, he did not bring it up and assumed things would return to normal.

He could not deny he was disappointed. Part of him had been looking forward to it from the start and he relished in what _could_ happen. Daydreams of Blaze and he embraced together like Robin Hood and his Maid Marion or living together in love filled his thoughts. Yet he wrote them off as childish fantasies, as he was sure Blaze would- a crush for a close friend. He had believed her to hint at some mutual attraction, but since she still had not brought it up, he decided she did not feel the same. After all, she had numerous suitors lined up for her hand at her nameday in a few months- kings, princes, and knights bolder and braver than he. And he had decided that Blaze deserved only the best.

So Silver was prepared for a normal day with no surprises as he reported for duty that morning. In fact, the beginning of his shift was relatively quiet. No early mischief-makers in town and none of the guards were lolly-gagging in the halls or flirting with the staff. It was actually a little _too_ quiet for Silver's tastes, but he took what silent solace he could.

Like clockwork, as soon as his noon break arrived, he scarfed down his lunch and rushed out to the gardens to read the book some more. He had already finished it and was re-reading it. He was eager to return to where he had left off, with Robin proposing to Marion.

With such a ho-hum day so far, it came as a shock to Silver to find Blaze sitting on the same bench, dressed in her usual outfit, her hair pulled back and up like always, and seemingly waiting for him. He skidded to a halt, his large boots clumsily bending and twisting so that he stumbled over and crashed into the hard stone. The book had flown from his hand, opening to his bookmarked page. He moaned loudly, but bit it back when he remembered that Blaze was watching him.

She was already at his side, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked, her face a mixture of worry and withheld laughter at his clumsiness.

"I'm good," he said, standing as tall as he could. "Good. Just good."

"That is good," Blaze chuckled.

He joined her, running his hand through his quills. Once silence settled in, he looked at his shoes, at a loss of what to say next. He spied the book still on the ground and picked it up, dusting off the dirt it did not have on it to have something to occupy his hands and thoughts. "So," he began, letting the word hang and become strangled in the quiet between them. "What are you doing here?" He panicked, fearing that sounded too harsh. "Er, I mean what bring you here?"

"Well, I wanted to make good on our deal," she said.

Silver could feel his eyes widen to the point of bursting. His mouth hung open, agape and waiting for any insects to fly in. He closed it, covering up the action under the guise of clearing his throat. "Really?" he asked, doubting if she really meant it. After all, she had many other responsibilities and he did not want to keep her from them. Silver would have understood if she was just being polite, saying she would, but expecting him to turn her away so she could handle more important tasks.

"Yes," she said, nodding. "Why? Did you not want-"

"I want!" he said, too quickly and too loudly. "I-I mean, yes. I want to."

"Alright then," Blaze said, walking over to the bench and standing near it. "So how does this work? I haven't exactly seen how you start it."

How does it work? Silver was not sure if he could answer that, mostly because he was not sure himself. He would simply start reading and become so caught up in the fantasy of Robin Hood's world that his body would take over. Soon he would be running, sword-fighting with dead branches torn from the hedges, and re-enacting all the famous adventures.

But how could he explain that to Blaze? He pondered it for several moments before lamely shrugging his shoulder and saying, "Just do what comes natural." He earned a quizzical look from her, but she did not press the issue.

He sat down on the stone bench, cracking his book open. However, he was soon clamping down on the book tight enough to pinch the sides when Blaze sat next to him. She scooted close to Silver, leaning her head over to read with him. The tops of her hair-do tickled his chin and he believed she must have been doing it deliberately. Was she trying to drive him crazy?

He could barely concentrate as he read, but eventually, Blaze relented, choosing to rest her head on his shoulder. Soon enough, he was beginning to read Robin Hood's lines in the courageous, strong-willed voice he had developed over the time. "One day while Robin was hunting in the forest he met a most beautiful lady. She was dressed in green velvet, the color of the grass in spring. Robin thought she looked like a queen. He had never seen anyone so lovely." As he approached the following sentences, he started to slow down. He breathed in and out slowly, straightened his back, and told chanted his mantra of "Relax" in his mind, as if the next few lines' very utterance needed ritualistic preparation first.

"Robin watched this beautiful lady shooting, and thought he had never seen anything so fine in all his life." At that point, Blaze stood up and snatched up a loose vine and a few sticks.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked.

"Getting into the story and playing the part," she answered, stretching out the vine. "I was supposed to be Marion, right?" She fashioned herself a makeshift bow by tying the vine to one of the sticks and playfully used the others had crude arrows. Once she finished, she crouched down and slipped around quietly, pretending to hunt. It was a laughable sight to see her playing like that and it reminded Silver of their childhood games when they were young.

He was happy that she was enjoying the story and getting into the role. It was nice to see her carefree and with a smile on her face. Often, she would be in a dour mood from the politics and burdens of the kingdom. All he could do was try to ease the weight. Silver was often told by a couple of Blaze's friendlier advisors- who were the only advisors to encourage them spending time together- that he was the only one who actually helped the princess and could still make her truly smile at all.

Returning his thoughts to the game at hand and leaving the worldly cares behind him, Silver decided he would not be outdone. He hid behind the bench as if spying on Blaze and continued to read. "He loved her from the very first moment he saw her. 'Oh, how sweet it would be if this dear lady would be my bride,' he sighed to himself, though he did not even know her name." It was all Silver could do not to fall over in front of Blaze once he finished. But she did not look perturbed in any way. She was actually hanging on to his every word, silently urging him to continue.

They returned to their seats and he resumed reading aloud. Blaze joined in after a time, reading Marion's parts awkwardly and unsurely. Silver thought she might just write it off as ridiculous as first, but Blaze started to get into it. When she started to turn the pages because he was turning too slow, he knew she was enjoying it.

Although Silver had to admit that he nearly choked and fumbled over his words several times when Robin Hood proposed to Marion. "'Would thou wed me, sweet Marion?'" he read, his voice reduced to a mere squeak at the end.

"'Yes. A thousand times yes, dear Robin!'" Blaze said without missing a beat. "'Nothing would thrill me more than to be forever by your side.'"

Silver stared at Blaze, shocked at her willingness to easily plough through the part. _That's because she sees this as a story. Nothing more_, he thought. Yet that did not explain her rosy cheeks or how she smiled at him, but averted her eyes until he continued to read.

"But just then a terrible misfortune happened to Robin," Silver read. "He lost his home, and everything that he had. When Robin lost all his money and lands, and had no house but only the Green Wood to live in, he said: "I cannot ask a gentle lady to come and live this rough life with me. I must say good-bye to my dear Marian forever."

Silver acted out the part easily, having run through it before. Yet never had he done it with Blaze standing right there. In his heart, it felt more painful than using his imagination. But he thought she looked saddened by it as well. He wrote it off as her just acting out the role. However, throughout it all, he could not shake the fact that she appeared troubled by Silver's "leaving".

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by one of the servants: a badger in royal red garments, panting and plodding along on his short legs. "Princess!" he cried, stopping inches from the pair. "I was sent to find you. An issue has come up that requires your attention," he gasped, bending over and holding his knees. "Your presence is requested in the throne room."

Blaze turned to Silver and frowned. "Can we continue this another day?"

"S-Sure," he said. "Go ahead." He watched her leave and plopped back onto the bench. The book lay there, forgotten by Silver as he returned to Blaze's various expressions during their reading.

It had always been hard to pinpoint exactly what Blaze was feeling or thinking. Most people, like Gardon, told Silver he was the best at it. But even the silver hedgehog's intuition was not always enough. In the current case, he doubted it, as his mind just kept returning to the same conclusion. She felt something. Embarrassment, unwillingness, or the same fluttering sensation he felt.

Yet doubt crossed out any similar emotions to his while intuition eliminated the rest, leaving him back at square one to arrive at the same ending again and again. The only thing he could definitely agree on with himself was that _something_ was going on. He was determined to discover what it was.

Unfortunately, his investigation into the matter would have to wait. He realized that he should have been back on guard duty an hour ago. Slow day or not, it was his responsibility and duty. He shot into the air, using his telekinetic power to fuel a flight to the nearest part of the castle. And he never looked back at the book still resting on the bench.

* * *

It was hard not to hate the servant that had called on her. It took every ounce of Blaze keeping her cool and reminding herself that he was just doing his job. _He's only a boy. He's just following orders_, she repeated to herself over and over. Instead, she directed her frustration at whoever was waiting for her in the throne room. No doubt it was some simple matter that could have been put off. Yet the curmudgeon cabinet she was forced to surround herself had probably thought otherwise.

She was disappointed that Silver's and her time had been cut short. She had actually been caught up in the story and having fun, something which she could say did not happen much anymore.

However, she was a little worried. The feelings she had easily filed away as a mere crush that morning had built up tenfold during their little game. When Silver had pretended to leave, flashes of such an actual event had played out in her mind's eye. That had frightened her. Silver being forced to leave for some reason or another? The very thought sent chills through her bones. She could not bear to live without him by her side. She was-

Blaze shook her head, realizing what the thoughts were leading to. Was she so infatuated with Silver? Even in love with him? Love? Silver? The two words together sounded so strange and yet so right to her at the same time. As she rounded a corner with the servant, she dwelled on the notion more. And the more she dwelled, the more she saw it to be true. She was in love with her best friend. Or perhaps her only friend.

Blaze's head was spinning as they neared the throne room. How had this happened? _When_ had it happened? This was not the kind of thing to pop out of thin air. There should have been some warning signs. Then she remembered the constant thoughts of Silver for the past few weeks and their time together. Blaze did not remember when it began, but she could see clues now. Choosing to spend time with Silver, thinking of him, missing him when he was not around, long talks between the two as she confided in him, and playing together. All the years of their lives had been building up to this one realization.

_Stay calm_, Blaze ordered herself as she entered the throne room. That was easier said than done. Such an epiphany required thorough examination immediately. But all she could do was grin and bare it as she saw one of her advisors waiting for her. _Of course it would be Thomas_, she thought.

Thomas, in short, was usually the bearer of bad news that always dampened her day. He was reluctant to be saddled with that task most of the time, as he was one of the few advisors on her council who understood the demands of ruling a kingdom. However, like Blaze and everyone else, Thomas was loyal to the law first and foremost. That he and the other advisors always had the good of the kingdom as their primary interest was a relief to Blaze.

Standing beside the mole advisor was Gardon. A dour expression consumed his face, which did not raise Blaze's hopes for anything good in the least. He smiled a little as she approached, but she could tell it was an act.

"Hello Gardon," she said, greeting the koala first. He feigned a wider smile, gave up, and looked at Thomas. Blaze turned to the short mole and nodded at him. "Thomas."

"Princess," he replied just as curtly, his eyes betraying his unwillingness to be there. "Nice of you to join us."

"Let us skip the pleasantries this time. What happened now?" she asked. Blaze wanted to be in and out as soon as possible.

"Nothing. Yet," he said cryptically. Blaze turned to Gardon, but he just looked away. "The others and I held a vote today about your upcoming marriage. I was chosen to bring you the news of our decision."

Marriage? What else could they possibly do to force her into wedlock? The date had already been set and her advisors had taken it upon themselves to bring in every available suitor from one end of the land to the other.

"By majority vote, on your nameday, we will hold a tournament, including an archery contest, jousting, melee combat," Thomas said. "The winner shall have any prize they desire and be the one you wed."

"What?!" Blaze cried.

"It was the general consensus that you were taking too long choosing," Thomas said. "The law dictates that to you have to be wed by your nameday for when you ascend the throne and take the title of queen."

Blaze knew the law. She knew that particular piece by heart. It had plagued her day and night ever since the kings, princes, nobles, or liaisons acting for one of the former three began paying visits to her castle. Some would say it was flattering that so many people found her desirable, but Blaze found it tedious. She knew they were only interested in merging kingdoms or in being king. And while she had expected that and had no qualms with a merger, she had hoped to find someone she could at least love who would love her back. Someone who might, dare she say, put that love as his first and foremost want, or at least somewhere other than the back of his mind or nowhere at all.

But after months of no luck and constant delays, she should have seen this coming. Thomas frowned a little, looking only a fraction of how bad she felt. Yet the law was the law and once the council of advisors decided on an issue by majority vote- a rare thing given their many differing views- there was little she could do.

"Very well," she said, erasing all trace of emotion from her face.

"If you choose someone beforehand, then the tournament will be called off," Thomas said. Blaze guessed that he had meant to cheer her up with that, but it did not. None of the suitors that had come had interested her. She did not like half of them and could only say she enjoyed a handful as acquaintances.

Thomas took his leave as Blaze took hers, accompanied by Gardon. There was only one person that popped into her mind when she thought about love, who cared about her more than the title of king or merging kingdoms. One who had her kingdom's well-being in mind constantly. One whom she would actually _want_ to spend her life married to.

_Silver_. The realization before her meeting with Thomas was conjuring up strange thoughts indeed that she had only playfully considered. However, now it was what she truly desired. Marrying Silver would satisfy the law and make her happy.

The one obstacle was the law once again. A princess could only marry a noble or above. It was all about some ridiculous notion about keeping the line full of "noble blood", no matter what line or house the people were from. To Blaze, it was a foolish law. Noble birth did not determine one's qualifications for the throne.

Gardon accompanied her back to the garden, watching her with a sad face. "Princess?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," Blaze said, curtly answering his unspoken question.

When they reached the area Blaze had been at with Silver, she spied the book still lying there._ Silver must have forgotten it_, she thought. Blaze picked it up and flipped through it, reading over the next few parts. What really caught her eye was the tournament scene, where Robin Hood snuck in an archery contest to compete for Maid Marion's hand against all the other suitors. She briefly imagined Silver doing the same and wished he would.

She could not ask him to do that. Blaze knew Silver cared about her, but did not believe it extended so far as to compete for marriage. She would not allow him to put himself in danger of fighting others because of her. This was her problem and Blaze could only rely on herself. Gardon watched her curiously the entire time.

However, before Blaze closed the book, she flipped a few pages back to find a part that piqued her interest and gave her an idea about her upcoming nameday event. She shut the book and turned to Gardon. "Do you have any spare suits of armor and some swords?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "But why?"

"I need to brush up on my sword-fighting technique."

* * *

"Maybe it fell into one of the hedges," Silver said to himself. The suggestion seemed ludicrous and he knew he was grasping at straws. But after he had realized he had forgotten the book, he had searched every inch of the gardens.

He flew there quickly when lunch rolled around, sure that it had to be there. Books did not just get up and walk off. When he arrived, he did indeed find the book and it was being held by Blaze. Save for her head, she was fully covered in sleek, pepper-colored armor and resting on a longsword. On the bench was a similar set of armor and sword, more of Silver's size.

"Blaze?" Silver gawked at her. "What's going on?"

"The next part of the story," she told him. "About how Marion fights Robin while both armored and neither know who the other is." She nodded at the spare pieces. "Suit up."

He did so and she read aloud the next parts. "At last she became so miserable that she could bear it no longer. "I must go into the Green Wood and look for Robin," she said. " 'Perhaps if I see him again the pain will go out of my heart and the weariness from my feet.' It was a long way to Sherwood Forest. Marian knew that it was not safe for a beautiful lady to travel so far by herself. She feared the robbers and the wild, wicked men she might meet. So she dressed herself like a knight all in shining armor."

"Robin was very fond of disguising himself. He was very clever at it too. Often his dearest friends could not recognize him when they met him dressed like someone else. One day he dressed himself as a Norman knight, pulled his visor over his face, and went out into the forest in search of an adventure," Silver said, repeating it from memory.

"You have read this a lot," Blaze said, smirking. Silver grinned sheepishly and fitted the metal greaves to his arms.

"He had not gone far before he met another knight in shining armor and a white crest. He put on a deep and terrible voice and called out in Norman French, 'Stop, Sir knight No one passes through the forest without leave from me. I give leave only to those whose errand is good and whose name is fair. What is your name and where are you going?'" Blaze continued reading. "Marian (for of course it was she) was very frightened. Robin's voice sounded so gruff and terrible that she did not know it, and she could not see his face. She thought he was some wicked Norman knight. Without saying a word she drew her sword and prepared to fight."

Just as soon as Silver had his sword ready and armor on, Blaze attacked, striking the side of his weapon. Silver held it in front of himself again and swung for her shoulder. Blaze leapt aside and kicked him in the ribs.

Silver came back immediately and put her on defense, switching between low and high blows. He managed to fake her into guarding her torso, and then smacked her leg with the flat of his sword. She stumbled and hissed in pain. Silver stopped momentarily, afraid he might have seriously hurt her.

Blaze retaliated with no loss of ability by ramming into his chest and tripping him. Silver fell onto the bench and sat there, blocking Blaze's attacks. Eventually he saw an opening and pushed her away, deftly swinging his sword to drive her back.

The fight went on for the better part of a half hour, both losing interest in the story and caught up in their sparring. A few times, Silver feared that he had injured Blaze with a swing or other blow, but she bounced back, as spry as ever. Silver himself held up pretty well.

Yet by the end, they became too tired to continue. They collapsed on the bench, the book sitting between them, and Silver laid his sword at his side. He picked up the book and found the part they were at. "'Oh, hold thy hand, hold thy hand,' said Robin Hood, 'and thou shalt be one of my string, to range in the wood with bold Robin Hood and hear the sweet nightingale sing.'" He paused, reading the next few lines with ever dilating eyes.

"Well?" Blaze asked. "What's next?" When he did not answer, she snatched the book from him and read it herself. "Oh," she quietly said.

They removed their helmets and Silver did not have the nerve to look at Blaze- at least, not until he felt a warm pair of lips brush against his cheek. He whipped his head around and saw her watching him with an amused look and half-lidded eyes. "I enjoyed that."

Was she referring to this kiss? Silver dared to dream for a moment, but realized she was most likely talking about the fight. "So did I. You're good with a sword." Then it happened again- a flash of doubt that his original belief was correct when Blaze frowned ever so slightly.

"So are you," she said, the soothing look gone and replaced by her typical calm face. "How about we make this a regular thing? I could use the practice."

"For what?" Silver asked.

"Just in case something happens," she said. It sounded cryptic to Silver, but he accepted anyway. He was not about to turn down spending more time with Blaze after all.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes," Blaze said.

**A/N:** This came out to be a little longer than we thought, but we're planning for there to only be two more chapters at most.

**Sword:** *brings out a longbow* Come join me, Merry Men! And Women! Let's shoot stuff!

**Pen:** I am leaving before I am used as a target.

Uh, please let us know what you thought of it and leave any comments, critiques, or anything else you have to say.


	3. Chapter 3: Two Knights Are Better Than

**A/N:** I'm surprised by the response this has gotten. I thought people would just tell us to leave it alone and keep it a one-shot. Guess I was wrong again.

**Pen:** Like you always are.

**Sword:** And like you are, Pen.

**Pen:** Shut it.

So here we go with the next chapter of this, requested by I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice! Silver, Blaze, Gardon, and all related characters and material belong to Sega.

**Chapter 3- Two Knights Are Better Than One**

For the next few weeks, Silver and Blaze trained each day with their swords, leaving little time for the story. He could not figure out why Blaze had shown such a sudden interest in swords. Usually when they sparred, she had relied on hand-to-hand combat or using her fire powers. But Silver did not complain at first. He was just happy to spend more time with her and it provided some good training for him too.

Yet as each day passed, Blaze grew more intense. She wanted to put in as many hours as possible and was driving herself well past her limits. Silver saw it and when Blaze ignored his suggestions that she take it easy, he turned to Gardon. The koala was little help. He would just shrug at Silver's pleas and say, "I'll try," but nothing changed.

It all reached a boiling point during the first of the month. Blaze had wanted to fight during the lunch hour and after Silver's shift late at night. Of course, Silver obliged, but he was worried. Silver saw Blaze's exhaustion as they stood squaring with only the moon for light and Gardon as a spectator. Her body drooped, her eyelids kept trying to close, and she was an overall wreck.

"Come on!" she said. When Silver did not initiate the fight, she rushed him instead. Sword held high, she swung, leaving herself wide open. Silver stepped aside and easily tripped her. Blaze caught herself on one hand and stabbed at him. Her attacks were slow, labored, and easy for Silver to deflect. But she continued, never stopping to breathe or look for any opening. She just hammered away at his defenses.

Within a few quick parries, he disarmed Blaze. Her sword flew several feet away and clattered on the ground. Silver held the tip of his own sword to her. "Do you yield?" he asked.

Silver was surprised when he heard Blaze hiss underneath her helmet. The metal amplified it and made her sound like an unearthly creature. Then she pounced, bringing him to the ground and punched his helmet. He held her hands in place with his telekinesis. She retaliated by blasting jets of fire at his head from the palm of her hands. "I will never yield!" she screamed. "I will not be forced-"

"Blaze!" Silver cried, twisting and turning his head to avoid the flames. "Blaze! It's me! Silver!"

She stopped and Silver released her hands. "Silver?" Blaze asked. She sounded unsure. He lay there, watching her, but not daring to push her off. Instead, he removed his own helmet, offering a warm smile.

"It's me," he said again. She reached down to his face. She ran her fingers across his cheek. He winced at her touch. His cheek stung. Blaze must have burned him or left a welt.

"Silver," Blaze said. She removed her own helmet, looking like she did not know where she was or what she was doing. Blaze stared at him, then at her own hands. They started to tremble and Silver grabbed her hands.

"It's okay," he said.

"I…I," Blaze started, but could not finish. She snatched her hands away from Silver and leapt to her feet. In a flash, she ran past Gardon and disappeared into the castle.

"Blaze!" Silver clambered to his feet and tried to give chase. Gardon stood in his way, shaking his head defiantly. "Move! I need to go to her!"

"I don't know if that's the best thing right now," Gardon said. "Seeing you might only make it worse."

"No, I need to let her know she didn't hurt me."

"There's more to it than that." Now Gardon had Silver's attention. He sighed and beckoned that they both sit on the bench. They did so and Gardon stared at his hands for several moments. Finally, he threw them aside. "I suppose you deserve to know. At least before they announce it tomorrow."

"Know what?" Silver did not like where this was going. His stomach was tying itself into all kinds of knots.

"There will be a tournament on Blaze's nameday." He looked Silver in the eye. "All kinds of nobles, princes, kings, or stand-in knights will be entering. They will all be competing for the grand prize."

Silver could barely mouth the words, much less say them. "Which is?"

Gardon turned away as he said, "One thing that they want, no matter what it is, and Princess Blaze's hand in marriage."

Silver felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was sick to his stomach. The bushes around him tilted back and forth like a tumultuous sea. The stars above spun around into an erratic dance and his vision blurred. Somewhere, he heard Gardon calling his name, but he could only think of what he had just said. "Blaze's hand in marriage," Silver repeated.

"Yes! Hey, snap out of it!" Gardon shook him, making the spinning worse. "There is more."

More? Silver did not know if he could handle more. He was on the verge of losing Blaze. What more could be piled on?

"She does not want a marriage like this and is not planning to take it lying down," Gardon said. "Why do you think she had been sparring with you so much? For fun?"

"Wait." It was difficult to piece together what he was saying. Silver was already torn between calming down his stomach and his dizziness. "Blaze is going to enter the tournament?"

"I believe so," Gardon said. "She hasn't outright said it, but if I know the princess, that is exactly what she will do. She wants to choose her husband, not have one chosen for her."

_Sounds like Blaze_, Silver thought. She had rejected all the suitors thus far, so why cave in and be pressed into marrying one of them? Although he knew it was not possible because of the law pertaining to royal marriage, he had often fantasized about marrying her. The two of them, at sunset, in an open field. They would be-

Silver shook his head. _No time for that now_, he told himself. There were bigger issues at hand. Like: "What if she fails?" he asked.

Gardon threw up his hands. "All we can do is hope she does not."

That was not good enough for Silver. Blaze had already looked worn out. While she could handle a bow and arrow pretty well thanks to training herself to have pinpoint accuracy with her fireballs, she was still an amateur with a sword. Unless there was hand-to-hand combat, which Silver doubted there would be, Blaze would fail the melee combat.

"I'll enter," Silver said.

"Hah!" Gardon scoffed. "This is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking," he said. "Two people are better than one. How many events are there?"

"Just three: jousting, sword fighting, and archery."

Silver frowned. He had never been much for jousting. He had always flicked away any opponent that far from him with his telekinesis. It was more of a knight's sport, a "gentleman's" battle between two people with no interference. He was certain Blaze did not have much experience either.

"One would have to win two out of three?" he asked.

"Yes," Gardon said. "But how could that help?"

"Think about it," Silver said. "If I can win the sword fighting competition and Blaze can win archery, then all that's left is jousting. Two chances at that are better than one. We'll figure out the jousting and train at it."

Gardon stared at Silver with an amused fascination. When Silver finally asked what was wrong, the squat koala just shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. You'll really lay your neck out on the line for the princess, won't you?"

"Of course," Silver said emphatically. "I lo-lo-look out for my friends." He shook his head, silently chastising his mouth. "She's the closest friend I have."

Gardon hummed in a thoughtful manner as if he was aware of something more, but he hopped off the bench instead. "You're going to need forged papers and a fake name like Princess Blaze."

"What's hers?"

"Sir Percival."

Silver snorted at that. Sir Percival the knight. He wondered if Blaze had any choice in the name. As Gardon turned to leave, Silver called out to him. "Wait! Please don't tell Blaze about any of this. You know how she will try to do it on her own and stop me from entering."

Gardon smiled over his shoulder. "Tell her what? You were only giving me sword fighting critiques to pass along to her." He walked along. "I will have your papers soon. Good evening."

"Good evening," Silver said. Then he was alone with his thoughts. Although he was ready to lay down his service to help Blaze and fancied the idea of actually winning, there was a looming shadow on his mind. The challengers would reach far and wide. It was no secret that Blaze was beautiful beyond compare; Silver was not the only one who believed that. And the kingdom was prosperous. One could easily bolster their own country by winning the throne of Blaze's kingdom. One could easily exploit it as well.

_Not on my watch_, Silver told himself.

When he returned to his room in the barracks, he noticed the book lying open on his bed. It was open to the chapter he had left off at earlier where Robin Hood entered the tournament. Silver chuckled and set the book aside before climbing into bed.

* * *

This was torture. Blaze was sure of that. The proposition of the tournament was already a knife to the heart, but requiring her presence while it was announced was like twisting the blade in circles. She stood on the balcony overlooking the castle, pretending to smile. One point she had won was refusing to dress up for the announcement. So she stood in typical attire as the herald read the same message that another was shouting in town and others were passing along to every castle, town, and village in all the kingdoms around. That would give everyone about two weeks to decide. Two weeks that Blaze hoped would end in a small turn-out and nobles unprepared for the tournament that she could use to her advantage.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" the pelican shouted to the people down below. He unfurled a large scroll and cleared his throat. "At the end of this month, on our dear Princess Blaze's nameday, a tournament will be held!" The people milling about below were already whispering excitedly to one another. A tournament always provided a lot of fun entertainment and normally, Blaze would be looking forward to it. She enjoyed the competition.

"The winner shall receive a grand prize of whatever he desires and the hand of Princess Blaze in marriage!" There was much more stirring now. Blaze searched the crowd for any sign of Silver, but did not see him. That was strange. She checked again, thinking her eyes were tired and missing him, but again she came up empty. Where was he? It was not like him to miss something important like this.

Once the messenger finished, Blaze scurried away. She searched the castle for Silver, but found no trace of him. She tried the garden next, thinking he might be reading. He was there, yet he was carrying in large straw targets and placing them on the walkway. Already, there were five lined up. On the bench were two quivers of arrows and two bows, along with several swords, axes, and other weapons.

"Silver?" she asked, venturing closer.

The white hedgehog finished moving one target further away, turned, and waved. "Hey, Blaze," he greeted.

"What is all this?"

"It's for training," he said. "You've been so into sword-fighting recently, I thought you might like to practice with this as well."

Blaze watched him position another target. He was hiding something. He knew she was good with a bow. Why would she need to-?

Her eyes narrowed. "Is this what you were up to all morning?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Then I guess you missed the announcement?"

"About the tournament?" He stopped midway in his push. Blaze saw his eyes dilate and she knew she had him.

"Yes. How did you hear about that?" she asked, walking closer. Blaze crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"S-Someone else who heard the announcement told me," he quickly said, continuing to push.

She had him, but decided to come from another angle to weasel the truth out of him. "So is this everything from the barracks?" she asked, surveying the weapons.

"A pair of each," he said, finishing with the target and walking over to the pile of weapons. "Spears, swords, axes, pikes-"

"No lances?"

"No, there is no room to joust here. We can do that late-" Silver clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late.

"Gardon told you?" she asked. He was the only one that had suspected her. If there was one person whom she could not pull the wool over, it was Gardon. If he had told Silver, then Blaze knew that Silver was going to jump at the opportunity to help her. She would not allow it.

"Yeah," Silver said. "He's worried about you."

"I do not want you to get involved," Blaze said. "This is something I'm doing on my own. Got it?"

"Got it," Silver said. "I just thought you might want to practice. We could use these for now and joust at night when everyone else is asleep. It would not be hard. And you need a sparring partner after all."

Blaze glanced at the targets. Silver had put a lot of time and effort into all this. It would be a shame to let that go to waste. More practice would help. Besides, she would be able to be around Silver even more. She had enjoyed their time together so far and being with him. It had allowed her to forget about the tournament for the briefest, but most precious, of moments and believe it was just Silver and her.

He was smiling that cute, pure-hearted smile that always melted her heart every time. It was a strange juxtaposition as he shouldered a sharp and menacing ax. She sighed and nodded. "All right," she said. "But you are only helping me practice. I do not want you to get involved beyond that. Okay?"

"Okay," he said.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Silver and Blaze practiced non-stop. Silver dedicated every moment of his free time to helping her. She slowly learned how to handle a sword and spear, and Silver improved his accuracy with a bow and arrow.

The jousting proved more difficult, especially trying to practice in the dead of night without waking anyone. Several times during the first couple of nights, they would fall off the horses. Their lances hardly connected at all. Gardon, who eventually picked up on what they were doing, gave pointers to the two.

"I've learned a thing or two from indebted knights in my day," he had said when fixing Silver's posture. "Don't hold it like a spear. More like this." He demonstrated the correct grip. "Don't lean too far. No wonder you two keep falling off."

With Gardon's help, they steadily improved. All in all, Silver felt confident everything would be okay. Yet when he saw their competition, his fear returned, as did his determination to enter the tournament.

One week before the tournament, all the contestants arrived in large droves, bringing servants, bodyguards, soldiers, squires, their belongings, goods, and gifts. Merchants from all over had traveled to the city too, taking advantage of the event to peddle their wares.

Only one king and one prince entered personally. But there were knights by the dozens; some fighting for themselves, others hired by nobles and royalty to bring back victory. Silver recognized some of the names, like Garrett the Swift or Yutan the Survivor. The others were from far-off lands, yet were no less imposing.

Silver remembered two knights in particular. One, hired by a noble, was a stern and silent lizard. He held a respectable air about him such that people graciously moved aside. Or maybe they were that afraid of him. Sir Stewart the Stout, Silver recalled. A fellow announced to be gracious, but deadly in all manner of combat.

Following the knight was his employer, a cat of high status that waved to the people below. Lord Alans, said to be a shrewd diplomat and wealthy beyond measure. He looked like a nice enough person. Still Silver was committed to helping Blaze take down everyone.

The other knight was one that Blaze had rejected before. He was more boisterous, lively, and rotten. He jeered at all the competitors, earning ire from most of them, and catcalled loud enough to try and win over the townspeople watching everyone head to the castle. Several times, the knight broke off from the line just to flirt with girls. Some reciprocated, finding him attractive in some fashion. Wincott the Sharp. Rumors flitted about the crowd how he had cut a man down just because the poor victim had been talking to a woman Wincott wanted to talk to.

Once all the competitors had reached the castle, the fanfare and celebration died down. Blaze stood on the balcony far above and spread her arms to them. "We welcome all of you to our lands. May you all find favor in this tournament." Silver thought that she struggled to say that through gritted teeth. It was hard to tell from ground level.

Wincott stepped forth, not even two minutes after attempting to woo some other girl, and called his squire over. The young lad brought a bouquet to Wincott and he tossed it up to the balcony. "A gift!" he said. "I did my best to find beauty comparable to yours! Alas, I could not find such! I pray these will do!"

Blaze did not pick them up, but grimaced politely at him. "Thank you."

Not to be outdone, Lord Alans brought forth several horses and offered them as a gift. "The fastest in the land!" he declared. "Nothing less for you, Princess." Again, Blaze offered the same courteous smile and thanks. Gardon took the horses to the stable.

After that, the contestants entered the castle, each being led to their rooms. Silver watched Blaze disappear from the balcony, leaving the flowers on the ground. He smiled.

"You," Wincott said, bringing his horse next to Silver. "Servant. Take my things to the castle."

"I'm part of the royal guard," Silver said. His tolerance of the hound's presence had already peaked. "I have other duties."

"Hmph!" Wincott said, snorting. "It looks like the princess needs to discipline her underlings better. Well, I shall take care of that once I win her hand."

Silver ground his teeth together. He stayed silent, knowing that a fight would bring trouble. However, Wincott continued, leaning forward to whisper in Silver's ear. "I shall take care of her too. I'll take care of real good."

All the trouble that fighting a guest, and a knight at that, were slowly being shoved to the back of Silver's mind in favor of breaking all Wincott's teeth. His jaw was sore and he instinctively growled.

"Oh? Mad, are we?" Wincott said, sneering. "Mad that I'm going to have the princess this time while you helplessly watch? Mad that I'll be able to do whatever I want with her, whenever I want? Do things to her that you could only dream of?"

Silver could not stand it anymore. He drew his hand back, his inner palm glowing a brilliant teal color. He built up a burst of energy, aiming it at the center of Wincott's forehead.

"What is going on here?" Gardon asked, bustling in between the two. He looked between Wincott and Silver, who dispersed the energy. Gardon turned and directed the knight to the castle. "If you will, sir knight, please enjoy the comforts of the castle. You must have had a long journey."

Wincott appeared pleased or at least less smug. Silver could not tell. "Yes, it was a long journey. The prize is worth the hassle though."

Gardon called over two servants and had them carry Wincott's belongings into the castle. When the knight was gone, he turned to Silver. "What were you about to do? Blow him away?"

"He was talking about Blaze!" Silver hissed.

"Then help Princess Blaze by saving it for the tournament," Gardon said. "Don't let your love lead you to do something to jeopardize your chance at this."

Silver's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

Gardon crossed his arms. "You're not very good at hiding it. I know you're doing this not only because you're her friend, but because you love her. Maybe you even hope you can win the tournament."

"It crossed my mind," Silver admitted. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gardon said, smiling. He led Silver away toward the stables. "In fact, if Blaze doesn't win, then I'm rooting for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Gardon stopped in front of the stable door. "If there was anyone perfect for the princess, it would be you. I'm sure she would agree."

"Do you think-" Silver trailed off for a moment. "Do you really think she feels that way?"

"You know Princess Blaze. She only talks to you the most. If she has not outright told you, then she has kept it a secret." Gardon walked into the stables and Silver followed. "But, she cannot hide how she watches you, almost longingly. Or how she often talks about you with such adamancy. Or how she always backs out of being around anyone else to be around you. That is either close friendship or the same kind of feelings you harbor for her."

Silver smiled at that bit of information. Already he was calmer from before. "You know, she actually asked me not to get involved."

"What did you say?" Gardon asked.

"I said I wouldn't beyond helping her train." Gardon turned and looked at Silver quizzically. The hedgehog laughed and added, "So I'll just keep helping her train through the tournament."

The koala breathed a sigh of relief. "So have you thought about what you would ask for if you win?" Gardon asked.

What would he ask for? Silver's mind had been so preoccupied with helping Blaze and preparing for the tournament that he had not considered that. If he were to win, what would be the ultimate prize for him? "I don't know," he said. "Having Blaze's hand in marriage would be more than enough for me. But I wouldn't force her into that."

"It wouldn't happen anyway," Gardon said, tending to the new horses. "Remember the marriage law?"

"Right," Silver said, a little sad.

"Even if you won, you're still no noble. It would be forbidden."

_I could ask to be a noble_, Silver thought. _Then I could marry her_. But then he thought about what Blaze would want and shook his head. _That wouldn't be right. She shouldn't be forced into this. She should be able to choose._ "I suppose I would ask to free Blaze from the requirement," Silver said.

Gardon turned from filling up the horse's trough with food. "You sure? After all, you could ask for anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Silver said.

Gardon nodded approvingly and finished emptying the bag of food. Then he reached into a pocket of his uniform and produced several scrolls bound together. "Your papers," he said, handing them to Silver. "You are Sir Locksley. I thought it was fitting."

Silver chuckled. "Thank you."

"A word of warning," Gardon said, holding him back. "I'm only helping you because you said you intend to help Blaze. Don't make me regret this. Make sure you remember why you are doing this at all time. The prize is tempting and will need an iron will to resist it. Don't be swayed, lest you end up following Sir Wincott's path and any others like him."

"I won't," Silver said. "I promise."

Gardon watched him for a few seconds and then allowed him to leave. "Alright then. You'll need to register today. Take your armor when you go. I imagine Blaze has already done the same. So there's no need to worry about her catching you."

Silver thanked him once more and left. He dwelled on Gardon's warning as he headed for the castle, but wrote it off as needless fretting on the koala's part. After all, Silver believed he would never force Blaze into marriage. He was trying to free her from such a fate. So he was confident that it would be no trouble refraining from choosing a prize for him.

**A/N:** And there's the third chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**Sword:** Ooo, I can't wait for the tournament!

**Pen:** I can. This fairy tale commoner and princess tale is grating my nerves.

**Sword:** Oh, c'mon. Get into the romance and wonder of it all!

**Pen:** No.

**Sword:** *pulls out a sword* Romance, I say! Now!

If you have any critiques, comments, or criticisms, please let us know if a review. Also, see if you can spot the Easter eggs related to Robin Hood stuff. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Nice Shot

**A/N:** Hello everyone.

**Sword: **Alright! Time for some action! Let's do it! *waves a spear*

**Pen:** Careful, you dolt!

Woah! Uh, Silver, Blaze, and all Sonic related material belong to Sega. Pen and Sword belong to me. This was requested by I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice.

**Pen:** Hurry up and get to it before Sword stabs someone.

**Sword: ** Hi-yah!

**Pen:** Ow!

**Chapter 4- Nice Shot**

Registration went smoothly. No one was the wiser to Silver's true identity under his gleaming metal coat of armor. He kept his head low and avoided eye contact with most everyone. The rest of the day he spent training with Blaze. Neither discussed the ceremony. Blaze was too concerned with sparring with him and Silver was happy to oblige her.

The week passed quickly. Too quickly for Silver's liking. As soon as he turned around, it was the evening before the first event. So far, the participants and guests had mostly stayed to their own, but that evening was to gather everyone together for a ceremonial feast. The cooks had prepared a smorgasbord of food and all were welcome to attend, including the merchants, townspeople, and the servants of the castle. Silver had heard Wincott remark that it was unfitting to eat with the commoners. Silver knew that is how Blaze was. She saw all her people as extended family under her watch and care.

However, the meal presented a problem to Silver. He knew that Blaze would expect him to attend so as to have company, but Sir Locksley was due to join the feast as well. Silver pondered most of the day, berating himself for not having considered it beforehand. "I should have pretended to leave town or something," he said, groaning as he paced his guard route most of the day.

Fortunately, Gardon offered to cover for him. He would tell Blaze that Silver came down with an illness. Gardon also warned Silver that he would need to wear his armor to dinner to avoid being outed. He thanked the koala immensely and left at sunset to slip into his suit of armor.

Each guest and their party were given a room in the castle to stay. Silver had one all to himself, having no squires, servants, or people of his own. He liked that. It allowed him privacy to find his room and sneak in undetected. Inside, he put on his armor, all the while thinking of excuses for wearing it. It would be most unusual, as the other guests would be dressed in fine clothes and formal attire, but he could think of none. _Maybe I can just be a mute_, Silver thought as he pulled the helmet over his head. It was difficult to hide his long quills, but somehow or other, he had managed to tuck the lower ones into the chest plate and shove the upper ones into the helmet.

Outside his room, he was shock to find a knight decked out in armor too. He was slimmer and stood with his arms crossed. "Sir Locksley?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes?" Silver said. He cleared his throat and answered again in a deeper tone. "Yes. And who are you?"

"Sir Percival."

_Blaze._ Silver almost froze up. He did not even recognize her. The sturdy armor covered every inch of her. She even had the posture of a knight perfected. Not that it was difficult with Blaze. All her combat experience helped.

"Everyone is waiting for us," Blaze said. Silver nodded and walked beside her to the dining hall.

"I suppose great minds think alike," Silver said. Blaze stared at him through the slits in her helmet. "The armor and all." She turned away. Did she know it was him? She may suspect after having heard his voice. Silver could not be sure, so he tried to distract her any way he could. "So why are you wearing your armor?"

"Why are you wearing yours?" she asked.

"Uh, scars," Silver said. "Big, nasty ones." He spread his arms wide. "Makes people sick to their stomach when eating." His voice wavered. He was no good at lying and the way Percival was watching him, in the only way she could, he came clean with her. "Actually, I like wearing my armor for protection. Hides my face too."

"Hiding your face has advantages in battle," Blaze said.

"Yeah, yeah. Nobody can know what you're planning."

They entered the dining hall, drawing all eyes to them. Silver made a misstep, but closely followed Blaze to two empty seats at the end of one table, right across from Stewart. Some people whispered about their appearance, but most were eagerly watching the kitchen for the food to be brought out. Behind them, Wincott stood up and shouted to the gathering of royal advisers near the front. "There! Everyone is here! Let's begin!" the dog demanded.

"Princess Blaze is not here yet," one of the advisers replied.

"And she will not be," Thomas said, emerging from a hall. "The princess had to attend to royal duties. She apologizes for her absence."

Silver looked at Blaze, but she was fixated on Thomas. Had she told Thomas her plan or had he found out?

"Then let us eat!" Wincott barked once more. The advisers shrugged and ordered the food to be served. All kinds of delicious selections were brought to the table. Potatoes of every kind, stuffed pastries, soups with fresh vegetables sliced neatly into the mix, and cakes for dessert were just a few samplings that Silver saw. There was also a smattering of foreign food, cooked up especially for the guests and their taste. One was a dish of red, candy-shaped appetizers that were tarty and another had diced peppers in a green paste that was better to eat than look at.

It was a great meal and most everyone sent compliments to the chefs. As Silver chowed down, lifting the visor of his helmet for the briefest of moments to shovel food in like Blaze did, he caught Stewart staring at him. The lizard's eyes were thoughtful and rotated back and forth between the Silver and Blaze. He was like a detective, trying to solve some elusive mystery, and Silver knew what was coming.

Finally, Stewart dabbed his mouth and paused from eating. "May I ask why you are wearing your armor?" he asked. It had only been a matter of time. After all, everyone else was dressed in rich garments. Stewart himself was wearing am evergreen satin shirt and dark leggings. Compared to that, Silver and Blaze stuck out like silver thumbs amongst a rainbow-colored hand.

"You may," Blaze said. She took another bite of a pastry.

Stewart smiled slightly, yet it was not cold like Silver had expected. Despite his appearance, Stewart had a warm aura. In fact, the way he looked at Blaze was as a father would a child who had started some strange, but endearing habit. "Why are you wearing your armor? The tournament does not begin until tomorrow."

"It helps to be prepared," Blaze said.

Stewart did not buy that for a minute, but let the issue drop. "I am sorry," he said, bowing his head. "I have forgotten my manners. I am Sir Stewart, or Sir Stewart the Stout if you prefer."

"Sir Percival. Sir Percival the Keen," Blaze returned. They turned to Silver and he gulped, running through a list of possible names.

"Sir Locksley the," he searched the room for any idea. "The, the," he stalled. His mind was a complete blank.

"The?" Stewart asked.

"Unyielding!" Silver blurted out. Several people stared at him and he lowered his head. "Sir Locksley the Unyielding."

"Well, Sir Locksley," Stewart said, nodding in his direction, "Sir Percival," another nod to Blaze, "from where do you hail?"

_Why didn't I anticipate any of this?_ Silver thought. As he silently chastised himself, Blaze answered. "From far away. I have never seen a gathering of lords and nobles like this."

"Yes, yes," Stewart said, examining the room. He was preoccupied and seemingly forgot about posing his question to Silver. The hedgehog reminded himself to thank Blaze profusely later. "I look forward to the tournament. It should prove to be most interesting."

"How many tournaments have you competed in?" Silver asked.

"Plenty. From one side of the realm to the other. I just love them, don't you?" He inhaled deeply and waved his hand carelessly. "There's nothing like a good competition and sportsmanship."

"A shame everyone cannot share your view," Silver muttered, glancing over his should at Wincott. The dog was merrily drinking and harassing the staff, proving most irksome to many.

Stewart caught Silver's remark and leaned to the side, grimacing at Wincott. "Yes, a shame. But there are people like that. You cannot let it ruin your mood, Sir Locksley." He took aside one of the servants, and told him to deliver his compliments to the chefs. Then he slipped what Silver believed to be gold pieces into the young servant's hand.

Silver had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He knew it was coming from Blaze. As soon as Stewart had diverted his attention elsewhere, she had faced Silver. _She knows_. Silver panicked. He had blown his cover. He had to leave before he was caught. Maybe he could distract her somehow and slip away.

"Have you two heard of the Chaucer tournament to the south?" Stewart asked. Sweet relief washed through Silver when Blaze took her eyes off him.

"No, I do not believe I have," Blaze said.

"One of my favorite competitions they hold down there," Stewart said. His eyes were alight with wonder as if he were viewing the tournament as he spoke. "They hold it each year. And the participants it attracts are grand. All honorable people, there to test their skill and mettle, all respectfully acknowledging the winner in an honest fashion with compliments and gifts. The atmosphere during it is so lively and merry. No one has a care in the world during it."

"Sounds wonderful," Blaze said.

"It is. That it is," Stewart said. "Perhaps you two would do me the honor of joining me when it starts again. New people are always welcome."

"Sure," Silver said.

"We would love to," Blaze agreed.

"Excellent!"

Silver listened to more of Stewart's tales of tournaments and adventures he had been on. He found the lizard enjoyed discussing various tournaments instead of wars and battlefield glory.

"I've been in battle more often than tournaments," Stewart had told them at one point. He frowned at that statement and stabbed a piece of food with his fork. "Unfortunately, there is more war than I care for. Not that I am not happy to serve and defend king and country when I am needed and there is no other option, but I prefer friendly competition to unnecessary bloodshed."

"So do I," Blaze said. Silver nodded along with her.

Stewart regarded them with accepting eyes. "So do you two enter for yourselves or some lord?" he asked.

"Myself," Silver said.

"The same," Blaze added. "How about you? You are entering for Lord Alans, correct?"

"That is correct." He glanced at the lord. Alans was listening to one of the other people at his table, chuckling at some joke or the talk amongst them. "He is a decent fighter, but he wanted to leave nothing to chance. When he came to ask me, I saw no harm in it. He paid well enough and other than driving a hard bargain, he is well-respected. It has been a while after all since I have been asked represent a lord. Most believe that once you have a few decades on you, you're too old to fight."

"Their loss," Silver said. He knew from experience that Gardon could hold his own against younger opponents. So Stewart, being not near as old, would be just as dangerous. That weighed heavily on his mind. Stewart was battle-hardened and seemed to partake in every tournament he could find. He was shaping up to be the person to watch out for during this tournament.

"I thank you, Locksley. Nice to know some people realize that."

The rest of the meal, Silver and Blaze listened to Stewart's stories. Every once in a while, Stewart would tell a story about how a weakness of his was exploited or how he was almost defeated. Silver would him for more details, but the lizard would grin and say, "Best left to figure out on your own."

In all the stories, he had never lost and Silver could not recall ever hearing of Stewart being defeated. _Maybe he hasn't run into the right opponent yet_, Silver reassured himself. However, he fretted long after dinner was through and everyone headed to their rooms. Blaze and he would have to take care not to slip up against Stewart.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up bright and early. Silver brought breakfast to his room and nibbled on it as he mentally prepared for the archery event. _Just eliminate as many as you can_, he told himself. _Then Blaze has a good shot_.

He heard a sharp rapping on his door. "Let me in." Gardon was muffled, but unmistakable. Silver opened the door and following the koala were two guards. Guards that were under Silver's charge.

"Gardon!" Silver slammed the door shut and locked it. "What are you-"

"May I present your squire and bodyguard," Gardon said. One was a black bear standing well over Silver, grinned in a cheeky manner as the other- a squat, far weasel- clasped his hands together, heartily smiling. "It's going to be suspicious if a knight shows up all alone," Gardon explained. "After all, Blaze has her own squire. So Brimble and Slate have agreed to help out."

"So exciting, sneaking around like this and all," the weasel said. "I never knew you had a wild, law-breaking side to you."

"It's for the princess, Slate," Brimble said. Then looked at Silver. "It is, isn't it?"

"Yes," Silver said, nodding. "I'm doing it for her."

"Well, you can count on me then." Brimble grabbed Silver's hand, shaking it roughly and squeezing it hard. The hedgehog pulled away before he could break it.

"Me too," Slate said, shaking Silver's hand as well.

* * *

An hour later, the field was ready to receive the participants. Silver, Brimble, and Slate headed out for the field, carrying a few bows and dozens of arrows. Silver had borrowed a horse from the stables. After they had decked his steed out in armor and decorative pieces of his "land", nobody recognized it. The saddle was draped in green trimmed with a red border and there was a crimson feather emblazoned in the middle on both sides.

"There's two I heard to watch out for," Brimble said as he lugged the quivers of arrows.

"I take it Sir Stewart is one?" Silver said from on high atop his steed. The sun had not been in the sky that long, but was already cooking him in his armor. He desperately wished to wipe away the beads of sweat in his eye. But all the other competitors were riding to the field around him.

"Yes, but Sir Wincott is deadly with a bow and arrow too." Brimble hefted his load to the other hand. "Maybe even better than Sir Stewart."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"You have a plan?" Brimble asked.

"Take out as many as I can before I'm eliminated," Silver said, shrugging. "Boost Blaze's chances. From there, she should be able to win."

"That's what Gardon told us you would do."

"What else did Gardon tell you?" Silver asked slowly.

"Only what he felt we needed to know," Slate said. "We pieced together the rest." He patted Silver's leg good-naturedly and threw a knowing look at Brimble. The hedgehog sighed.

All the competitors clumped together off the field, dismounted, and allowed their horses to be taken away. Silver was thankful they were required to stay fully equipped in their armor even during this event. He remembered it had to do about simulating battlefield conditions even though it was a tournament. Down the way, Silver spotted Stewart outfitted in his fine armor with a red shield trimmed in gold on the chest plate, but he could not find Blaze or Wincott. Bannermen of the kings or nobles they fought for stood stiffly behind some of the competitors. Stewart's lord sported a blue background with two onyx swords crossed over one another in combat. The field had twelve circular slabs of hay lined up and large painted targets in the center. The crowd sitting on the side of the field was already cheering and waving colors of their favorite knights. Unsurprisingly, no one waved banners or signs for Silver. Not that he cared, but he thought it would have been nice to see.

Thomas marched onto the field, followed by two guards. Once he reached the center of the field, he faced the line of eager knights, lords, and nobles. "Brave men before us, today we start the tournament! Princess Blaze has sent her apologies that she could not be here, but she wishes you all the best of luck. May the best man win! Let the tournament commence!" He raised his hands high and the crowd went wild.

When the people had calmed down, he continued. "The first event is archery. Twelve of you will shoot at a time. The person with the best shot will move onto the next round. This will continue until all, but one have been eliminated. Under no circumstances are you to interfere with each other's shots in any way, shape, or form." He gave the entire group a hard glare.

Silver was in the first set to go. Brimble handed him a sturdy bow and one arrow. Silver planted his feet firmly into the ground. He notched the arrow and took aim. _Just relax_, he told himself. _Just like in training_. Suddenly, he was back in the gardens, aiming down the walkway and Blaze was encouraging him.

"You can do it," she said. "I know you can."

"I can do it," Silver mumbled.

He released the arrow. _Twang!_ went the bow. The arrow soared through the air, slicing the empty space with a fixed goal. Silently, it struck the target, nestling outside the center. Silver's arrows were joined by all the others, but he did not bother to watch. He had done it. He lowered his head, taking the time to relax.

Brimble tapped Silver on the shoulder. "Uh," he said, letting the word hang between off his jaw. Silver looked up and found an arrow more accurate than his own.

"No," he said incredulously. "No." He gripped the sides of his helmet. Who had shot straighter? Who had been the better archer?

Wincott stepped forth from the line and raised his fists to the crowd. Some cheered, others booed, but he claimed ownership of the arrow all the same. As others filed off for the next batch of shooters, Silver fell to his knees. _How could I be so careless?_ he thought.

Visions of a disappointed Blaze flashed in his mind. "How could you be so careless?" she said, waggling her finger in his face.

Brimble and Slate lifted Silver off his feet. "Come on," Slate hissed. They arranged Silver in such a way that he appeared to be walking on his own. "You're drawing attention."

Silver's feet refused to register his commands to move until he had been dragged a several yards. _I failed._ He stumbled away off to the side with the other people who had been eliminated. _I failed Blaze._

* * *

Several of the participants had been downtrodden when Wincott won the first round, but Blaze had not seen any so crushed as the knight being dragged away by a large bear and a weasel. It was like he had collapsed mentally and given up then and there on the spot. A strange sight, but one that she did not have time to think about too long. She stepped up to the line and took the bow from the servant-turned-squire sparrow. "Thank you, Walt."

"Good luck," he said, and stepped aside.

Blaze notched the arrow and took aim. It was an easy shot. As she prepared to release, she could almost see and hear Silver once more, cheering her on in the garden. When her arrow struck dead center, he praised her. "Great shot!"

The crowed waved their banners and flags, some hissing and booing, but many applauding when she won the round. Several more rounds passed, with Stewart claiming victory in one, before Blaze was up again. The numbers were thinned out over and over. Each time, Blaze's shot always hit its mark, as did Wincott's and Stewart's.

In the penultimate shot, Blaze watched Stewart and Wincott face down each other with three others. The frenzious audience was causing too much commotion for the officials- already too far away- to notice one of Wincott's squires slip behind Stewart. As they prepared to fire, Blaze saw the squire knock Stewart's legs aside, throwing off his shot. It sailed into the crowd, thankfully missing everyone. The squire was gone before Stewart could find him. Wincott's arrow proved the truest, beating everyone else.

Only Blaze seemed to have seen the entire thing and she raised an objection about it. "He cheated," she said when she had the attention of one official. She fingered Wincott accusingly. "He had his squire trip Sir Stewart during the shot."

"That's a lie," Wincott said, rebuking her. "Did anyone else see it?" No one else raised their hand.

"I think the knight is telling tall tales," the squire who had tripped Stewart said. "How dare he insult our glorious Sir Wincott."

"Why you-" Blaze said, starting toward him, but Stewart laid a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head.

"I saw it," Sir Locksley claimed, coming forth with the bear and weasel.

"You were too far away to see anything," the squire sneered.

The official shrugged. "Well, we could have a re-shoot, but the judges have already ruled Sir Wincott as the winner of this round."

The other knights were open to the idea, but Wincott's posse immediately rejected the idea. They rose a stink and began decrying unfair practice in the tournament and favoritism. "Sir Wincott won fair and square!" they shouted, turning to the audience and calling attention to their plight. Wincott stood in the middle of it all, smiling.

Stewart pulled the official aside. "Look, I will take the loss. Let's just continue the tournament."

The official nodded, the tension draining from his shoulders. "Very well," he said, his voice full of gratitude.

"But-" Blaze started, yet again, Stewart stopped her.

"It is alright. He will get his," Stewart said. "One only needs to win two out of three in this tournament. Just do me a favor." He glanced over his shoulder at Wincott. "Win this event."

She nodded and walked up to the line for the final round. Stewart stood close to her side, as did the Sir Locksley. "Good luck," Locksley said, shuffling around in his spot.

"Thank you," Blaze replied. She could not help, but feel there was something familiar about the way he stood. It was a shy, hesitant posture that she had seen before.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the crowd whistling and screaming to begin. She noticed her arrow, leaving protection from any interference to Stewart, Locksley, and all their respective squires and bodyguards. Wincott shot first, hitting the red spot just on the edge.

Blaze breathed slow, taking careful aim. Again, she heard Silver's voice, but it was closer, as if outside of her head. "You can do it," he whispered. "I believe in you."

She released the arrow. All its pent-up energy flung it forward like a bullet, but for Blaze, she could see every inch that it moved, as if time had slowed to a crawl. It rose, climbing for the heavens, leveled out to soar like a bird, then dipped down toward its target. With absolute certainty, it hit the bright, rosy circle with perfect accuracy. Right in the middle.

The fanfare that resulted was deafening. All the people were shouting, "Percival!" and it did not take a judge to know that she had won. Stewart clapped her on the shoulder, grinning as Wincott and his group sulked in the background. What took Blaze by surprise was Locksley wrapping his arms around her, letting out a large breath. "You did it!" he said, amazed and relieved. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and drew away from her. "Er, sorry. I just really didn't want Sir Wincott to win."

"You and me both," Blaze said, completely elated. "Let us all celebrate. My treat."

* * *

Silver, Blaze, Stewart, and their own squires and bodyguards enjoyed a meal at one of the local restaurants. It was one Silver had visited before, being as it was Blaze's personal favorite, and they had had a merry time.

Afterwards, they had gone their separate ways. Blaze had thanked both of them for helping at the tournament. "It was our pleasure," Stewart said.

"Yes, our pleasure," Silver repeated, bowing.

Once she had left, Silver and Stewart headed back to their rooms discussing the event. Mostly they talked about Stewart's great shooting. "Been shooting since I was young," Stewart said. "Although I much prefer a crossbow myself."

"You probably would've won the archery round," Silver said.

"Better than you can say for yourself," someone said. They turned and found Wincott striding toward them, his head held high and chest puffed out as if to show off its painted black shield insignia outlined in white. "The loss hit you so hard that you collapsed. Not used to losing or is this your first tournament? Better get used to it either way."

Silver clenched his fists, but Stewart put a hand in front of him. "It's not like you won either," the white hedgehog said. Wincott frowned. "Besides, I'd rather lose than cheat."

"Sir Stewart stumbled due to his own clumsiness," Wincott said, waving his hand nonchalantly at the knight in question. "If you aren't willing to do what's necessary to win, then you have no place being here anyway. No one will remember who was the most chivalrous or the most skillful in this tournament. They will only remember who won. Not that skill is an issue with you, Sir Locksley." He pushed through them and disappeared behind a corner.

"Don't listen to him. The ends do not justify the means," Stewart said, as they continued walking down the grand hall. "People like him carry a reputation and not a good one. The sort of marks he has on his character can determine to kings and lords who to hire. After all, a loyal, honorable knight brings more peace of mind than a ruthless, cutthroat one."

Silver only half-listened. Wincott had struck a chord with him that refused to stop vibrating. He had failed today and shamed himself in Blaze's eyes. Of that, he was sure. She could have failed and then all their hard work would be for naught. He could not allow anyone else to win even one event; only Blaze or he could win.

Stewart left him once they reached the lizard's room. "Good night," Stewart said.

"Good night." Silver headed for his own room. He had to do better tomorrow. He _must _do better tomorrow. No matter what, he had to make it farther.

**A/N:** And that ends that chapter! Time for sleep now.

**Sword: **If you have any comments or critiques, leave them and I'll read them off my spear! Hi-yah!

**Pen:** Ouch! That is it! En garde!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Men Enter

**A/N:** So now that we're rested-

**Pen:** You may be. I have had to put up with all this holiday cheer. *shivers* It stings.

**Sword:** Man up, whiner! Silver, Blaze, and all Sonic related characters belong to Sega. Me and Sword belong to the author. Arcantos belongs to Tempest of Reach.

Now here is the next chapter requested by I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice.

**Chapter 5- Two Men Enter**

Silver had trouble sleeping. Wincott's taunts had him tossing and turning for most of the night. Tomorrow, Silver would have to contend with that cheater. The idea to stoop to Wincott's level and cheat back kept cropping up every once in a while. On one hand, it would put them on even footing and ensure that Wincott would not win, but on the other, Silver would sacrifice his integrity and honesty, not to mention Blaze's respect. He did not think he could cheat anyway, so he continued to push the thought aside each time. For added insistence, Stewart's advice echoed in his mind as well. "The ends do not justify the means," Silver mouthed.

At some points, when Silver did dream, he dreamed of winning the tournament. Of defeating all the competitors in the remaining rounds, being crowned king, but most importantly, having Blaze as his own to love. It seemed so real each time and whenever he would wake from the dream, he was left disappointed and bitter as the reality of his situation crashed back down around him. He had to fight for Blaze's freedom, he reminded himself. That did not ease a growing desire to win her heart. That opportunity as a prize and his denial of it was causing his love to run rampant through his mind, planting seeds of what-ifs. What if he won the tournament? What if he won Blaze's hand? How would she feel?

_She would be upset._ But would she really? The prospect was very tempting. He threw the idea back and forth between the urges to cheat.

Morning soon came to Silver's bedroom window and brought with it Brimble, Slate, and Gardon. As his squire and bodyguard helped him outfit himself, Gardon gave him a pep talk. "Now, you should have an easier time today. It's the melee round and from what I've seen, you should be able to nail this. Have you thought about what you'll use?"

"A sword and shield," Silver said. It was the most comfortable set-up to him and he could conserve energy with it.

"Good," Gardon said. "I actually had a shield created for you." He left the room and returned holding a green shield. Silver's red feather and borders were painted on it. He knocked on it for show and handed it to Brimble. "With any luck, you'll take out the toughest competitors and leave room for Blaze."

"What if I go up against Blaze?" Silver asked.

Slate jammed the helmet on Silver. "Then you let her win. Duh," he said.

"Even if she has to go up against one of the harder opponents, I'm sure she'll be fine. You'll have cleared a path and made it easy for her, so they will be tuckered out," Gardon said.

Silver nodded, but was a little unsure. Blaze could end up facing Wincott and need some help. Or Silver's expertise in sword fighting. Should she win? He shook his head. Of course she should. He was doing all this for Blaze after all so she would not be forced into a loveless marriage. _Stick to the plan,_ he thought. He squashed his doubts and selfish desires deep down.

Once Brimble and Slate finished, they headed down to breakfast. Silver joined Blaze and Stewart once more. They heartily welcomed him. "Feeling good about today?" Stewart asked. The way he looked at Silver, it was if he could tell that Wincott had shaken him up a lot.

"Yeah," Silver said, digging into the food already laid out. "I'm good. Just a little tired." He collected a sampling of eggs, flapjacks, hash, and some fruit.

"Better wipe away the last of your sleepy eyes then," Stewart said, scarfing down his eggs. "You'll need it for the melee round."

"So what will you be using?" Silver asked.

"I probably shouldn't tell," Stewart said, chewing thoughtfully. Then he shrugged. "What can it hurt? A sword and shield. How about you?"

"The same," Silver said. He turned to Blaze. "What about you?"

She did not appear like she would answer at first, but eventually said, "A spear." It did not surprise Silver. She had proven to be proficient with spears during their training.

Training. He had trained against Blaze. She knew his footwork and style of fighting. Silver panicked. Blaze would discover his identity. Maybe she already had by the way he fired arrows yesterday. _Stupid! Stupid!_ Silver scolded his carelessness.

Then, another thought entered. Blaze would not rat him out. After all, he could be in a lot of trouble if he was discovered, and she would not bring that upon him, just as he would not bring that trouble down on her. They were in this together and would keep one another's identities a secret. Blaze would be upset for certain, but Silver could handle that compared to any punishment for entering the tournament under false pretenses.

And who was to say he would even fight Blaze? She would be too busy with her own battles. Silver calmed down and enjoyed his meal, feeling much better.

After breakfast, the competitors saddled their horses and trotted out to the field where the archery tournament had been held. Now the targets were gone and were replaced by wooden rings, sitting at waist-level. Silver counted at least a dozen. Closer to the audience were weapon racks housing every kind of close combat weapon one could imagine. He eyed a decent-sized sword to match his shield.

Thomas walked onto the field, once again addressing the crowd and participants. "One round is over, but that does not mean that victory is assured! This tournament is still anyone's game and anyone can win! That said, today will be the melee round. Two men will fight in each ring at a time. We have taken strides in our effort to ensure fair matches today."

It was then that Silver noticed the various knights from the castle standing closer to the rings alongside other officials. He sweated under his helmet. He knew several of the knights. What if they recognized him? "The one to survive all the eliminations will be the victor," Thomas continued. "Let the round begin!"

The crowd was no less wild than yesterday. In fact, there were more cheers and banners flown to match those the bannermen held. Silver even picked out a few of Blaze's fabricated insignia waving above the crowd: a yellow background pinpricked by numerous, small red and orange crosses.

The first round for everyone proved to be unexciting. Many matches were one-sided. Silver won his quite easily, as did Blaze, Stewart, Wincott, and several others. The second round was where Silver ran into a tougher opponent- Sir Arcantos the Tempest, a white wolf that abandoned any shield in favor of two long swords, the blades slithering out of dragon hilts like long, silvery tongues. Silver sized his opponent up. Arcantos was slim, making him seem taller. Given his opponent's weapon choice, Silver thought he might be able to wear the wolf down through defense and counters.

Arcantos smacked his breastplate, drawing attention to the blue dragon on it. His helmet was also dragon-shaped, causing his head to look like it was about to be swallowed up by the iron-wrought beast. "Ready to lose?" he asked, his piercing blue eyes already assured of victory.

The match started and Silver held up his shield. His sword was at the ready, twitching in anticipation of an opening. But Arcantos did not attack. The wolf held his swords up defensively, only occasionally probing Silver's shield with some quick thrusts.

Silver switched tactics and attacked. He swung low, but his sword clanged off one of the wolf's swords. Arcantos hit his shield hard and fast, stumbling Silver. He brought down both sword ends onto the shield, pushing against it. Silver gathered up strength and shoved back. Arcantos tripped, but blocked Silver's next attack.

Silver narrowly dodged a sword tip aimed at his head. The blade sliced off a tuft of fur. He stabbed at Arcantos' face, hoping the wolf would take the bait. Arcantos did. He blocked Silver's attack, scissoring the sword between his own. He leapt back to his feet, holding the sword firmly.

_Gotcha._ Silver yanked to the right, then quickly to the left. He nudged Arcantos' swords just right so that one flew across the ring. Now there was one more. He let Arcantos batter his shield. Then Silver smacked Arcantos' arm with the flat of his sword. The wolf looked worried. He constantly eyed the fallen sword, but Silver stood between him and the weapon.

An idea crept into Silver's mind. He smacked Arcantos again, then leapt far out of reach from a swing. Arcantos rushed for his sword, somersaulting as he picked it up. Silver was on him in moments. They clashed, the swords ringing in the air. Arcantos stayed on his knees, needing both swords to keep Silver's at bay. He was not paying attention to the shield.

_Wham!_ The shield collided into Arcantos helmet and he fell back. Silver held his sword at the wolf's throat. When he came to, Arcantos reached for his swords, but stopped when he saw his position. "Do you yield?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Arcantos said. He panted, flopping back onto the dirt. Silver bent over and helped him off the ground. "Good match." He shook Silver's hand.

"You too."

Arcantos held up Silver's arm and the crowd cheered wildly. He could not escape from the grasp, so Silver went along with it. He was bashful, not wanting to be the center of attention. He slowly waved at the people and they went crazy. He started to enjoy it a little. The people were cheering for him and his fighting prowess. It was so surreal to him.

He headed over to Brimble and Slate. They cleaned off his armor and checked his weapons. "Good fight," Brimble said.

"Good? That was excellent!" Slate said. "Keep that up and it should be easy street for Blaze."

"Yeah," Silver said. Where was Blaze? He located her in one of the other rings, lording over her victory. She bowed to the crowd that cheered her name. He grinned. Things were definitely looking up compared to yesterday.

The next rounds were tough, but nothing that Silver could not handle. Big or small, all his opponents yielded to him. Each win brought more fanfare and more praise from the audience. Silver savored more and more each time, happily waving to the people. At one point, he almost threw his helmet into the crowd like another victor had done. Thankfully, his common sense broke through the frenzy, reminding him to keep all of his armor on.

At one point, Blaze had to face off against Wincott. She, in her gleaming armor, selected a spear to match her small shield, emblazoned by her crest. Wincott chose a rapier. His own shield displayed a vicious, hungry mutt snarling fiercely.

Silver sat on pins and needles as the round began. Blaze thrust at Wincott, but he was shockingly swift. Several times, he connected his sword's tip to Blaze. He never pierced the armor, yet it was enough to scare Silver. The hedgehog felt the urge to do something, but the officials and knights nearby made that impossible. He considered using his powers when Wincott pressed the attack. _No, no. That would not be right,_ Silver thought. _The ends do not justify the means._

Blaze sidestepped an attack and stabbed. Wincott howled, reeling back. He checked his leg and snarled. Then he ducked low, striking her legs. Blaze cried out. Silver leaned forward. Had her armor been broken? Was she bleeding? Was she alright?

Wincott kicked a cloud of dirt into Blaze's face, blocking Silver's view. She coughed and sputtered as he drew back his sword for a final strike. _That does it. Forget means and ends._ Silver concentrated hard, watching those around him. They were too busy watching the fight to notice the ever so faint glow from his greaves. Thanks to the rolling dust, no one could see Silver pull Wincott's legs out from under him. The dog fell to his knees, frantically searching for the unknown force.

It was all Blaze needed. She seized the opportunity and whacked Wincott in his open helmet. _Wham!_ Down he went, moaning. She pointed her spear at his throat. "Do you yield?" she asked, loud enough for all to hear. He only groaned some more, rolling away from her. The judges took that as a yes and Blaze moved on to the next round.

Silver congratulated Blaze when she exited the ring. "Great fight," he said.

"Thank you." She looked back at Wincott, who was being dragged off. "I think something happened in there. He seemed to lose his balance."

"Oh, really?" Silver said, averting his eyes. Behind him, he saw Brimble and Slate, listening closely. They exchanged looks with one another, then stared at Silver. "Maybe it was all the dust," Silver said, again turning his gaze elsewhere. Unfortunately, he landed upon Gardon, who sat near the front of the audience. The stern expression Silver received from him returned Silver's eyes back to Blaze.

"Maybe," Blaze said. She held her leg, covering part of her armor.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Silver could not see any blood past the hand, but her leg was turned from his view.

"I will be fine." She walked off, leaving him to face Brimble and Slate.

"For Blaze after all. As long as she wins, right?" he said. They did not answer. Both glanced at each other once more and walked back to Silver's equipment. As for Silver, he trailed behind, frustrated. _I did the right thing, didn't I? I couldn't let her lose. He might have seriously hurt her._

The fights continued, stopping for only an hour around lunch. Silver was not very hungry. He sat beside his team and Gardon, who joined them later. Brimble and Slate did not talk to him except to comment on the current tournament standings. It was looking more and more like Blaze would end up in the finals. Silver only hoped that he could take out Stewart in the process to help her. He was doubtful if she could win. She had a noticeable limp when she left.

"You got all that, Locksley?"

He looked up from his food. Gardon had been talking about something involving the finals. He just nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Now, as for Sir Percival, they have bandaged his injury as best as possible. He has a limp, however the swelling is under control." Silver noticed that Gardon put a subtle emphasis on "he" and "him". "He won't be able to move very quickly, so keep that in mind Locksley if you're paired up. Make it look convincing. You know what you have to do."

Silver nodded again absentmindedly. He knew that he had to take a dive. However, the more he thought about it, he wondered if that was the best option. Blaze had a lot going against her in this round of the competition. Could she defeat Stewart if she fought him? It sounded like her leg would hinder her. Allowing her to go up against Stewart would exacerbate her injury at best. Her time in the tournament would most likely be over.

Silver hoped it would not come down to that. He hoped he fought Stewart before she could or that she might lose or give in, allowing him to fight Stewart in her stead. He chuckled. _Give in?_ _Not for Blaze._ She would never throw in the towel. She was stubborn like that. One of the many traits he and she shared. They frustrated each other at times because of it, yet it was one of the things he loved her all the more for.

"And Locksley, one more thing." He raised his head to face Gardon. "No using your powers. I don't think I need to remind you that you should fight fair, do I?" So he _had_ caught the glow from his position in the seats. Silver shook his head, but the koala appeared unconvinced. "Using your powers would also out you. You don't need that. Got it?"

"Got it," Silver said, mumbling and returning to his food.

When the matches started again, Silver soon found himself and a handful of others aiming for victory. The competitors were eliminated one by one. Stewart stayed strong, defeating every foe in his path. Silver lamented each match that did not pair him with the expert knight. Stewart made it to the final round, cementing Silver's worst fear. The announcer read off the penultimate match. "Sir Locksley the Unyielding versus Sir Percival the Keen!"

Silver gulped. Of course it would be his luck to fight Blaze. Whoever won would take on Stewart. He swapped out his sword and shield, opting for a long spear. "She knows my footwork," he said when Brimble asked about the change.

He marched into the ring. Blaze did as well, carrying her spear and shield. Her gait was stiff, awkward even. The limp was weighing her down. There were some bandages around her legs, bulging out the armor. He could almost see the pain she was in.

Off to the side, Silver saw Gardon watching. The koala was far from relaxed, although his face seemed to remind Silver to let Blaze win. However, there was a hint of worry in his eyes. The same worry was present in Silver's teammates. Then he saw who they were all staring at: Stewart.

The formidable knight was no more tired than when the morning started. In fact, he had a glow to him. Fueled by adrenaline, Stewart was pacing the outside anxiously. He was already geared up. Now he waited impatiently for his next match, his arms dangling by his sides. Silver had not been watching Stewart's matches, but his reputation as a skilled swordsman held true. There was hardly any blood on his armor, no wound open on display, or anything to speak of save for scrapes on his shoulders.

Silver turned back to Blaze. There was no way she could beat Stewart. Not in her condition. She was struggling to hold her battle stance at the moment. If she went up against Stewart, she might hurt herself. She was stubborn to the last. Blaze would not relent until she was broken, unable to continue at all. Losing would be the least of her problems then.

The precarious impasse Silver found himself at froze his body. What should he do? Gardon and his team's faces clearly said to let Blaze win. Yet the more he watched her, the more his own rationale told him that path would send her to the slaughter. He loved her too much to see her hurt like that.

_I'll finish it quick_, he thought, making his decision. He gripped his spear tight. _For Blaze's sake._ He spread his legs a little wider than normal, hoping to throw Blaze off if she suspected his identity. He moved to the left when the match began, knowing it was her strong side. If he could be fast in his attacks, perhaps she would not notice his fighting style. Or that was what he was hoping for.

Silver thrust his spear. Blaze easily blocked it and stabbed back. Her leg took its toll when she stepped forward. Silver heard her hiss. Her leg twitched, but she righted herself, coming at him again. She stabbed a little faster, managing to catch his side. He yelped painfully. It stung something terrible. He poked at her side, breaking through her defenses. He was careful to hit using the wooden part below the spear. He connected to her gut.

Blaze stumbled, yet she bounced back. She attacked viciously, all too slow for Silver. The limp and shield were weighing her down. Blaze must have realized that for she discarded the shield. Silver jumped at her, unleashing a flurry of strikes. Side of helmet. Shoulder. Low torso. Uninjured leg- he was careful to choose the correct leg. The last hit threw her off balance.

She fell to a knee, whimpering from the pain. _I'll hurry this up, Blaze._ Silver tried to force her yield. But she pushed back his spear. They each grabbed the ends and clashed, face to face, up-close. The spears had become staves. The stalemate blows came harder and faster every time.

His side was getting worse. Every move strained it, as if he were yanking the skin back further. Silver waited a moment, stepping out of her range. Blaze fell forward. He jammed his spear's handle into her helmet as hard as he could. She fell back, her weapon tumbling from her hands. Silver held his spear at her head. "Do you yield?" he asked.

"Y-Yes," she said, groaning.

As the announcer named him the winner, Silver helped her to her feet. She cried out, leaning on him for support. He carefully helped her over to her squire, who took Blaze off his hands. "You did good," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Thank you. You did as well," she said. Then she limped away, hanging from her squire.

He held his side. It was flaring up fiercely. Silver turned around, walking into the glares of his team. "What was that?" Slate asked.

"What? You saw how badly she was hurt. She couldn't take on Sir Stewart in her condition," Silver said.

"What are you going on about? That's what was supposed to happen!" Slate said, throwing his hands up. He was drawing the attention of those around. Silver tried to calm him down. "Gardon outright told you!" he continued, dropping his voice. "At lunch! Remember?"

"What do you mean?" Silver had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Stewart's arm got busted in one of the matches. Haven't you noticed he hasn't been using his right arm? His good arm, I'll remind you." He pointed to Stewart, who was still pacing. Only now, Silver saw that his right arm was almost immobile compared to his swinging left one. "That's why her leg was wrapped up good and well. She may have been slow, but she could've used her weapon of choice. He can hold a shield, but he's really limited to weak arm. Weren't you paying attention at all?"

Silver's tongue swelled more than Blaze's leg. He felt foolish. _Stupid! Stupid! You didn't listen!_ He was at a loss for words. Slate and Brimble eyed him, waiting for an answer nonetheless.

"But now she doesn't have to strain herself," Silver said, arguing. "She might've seriously hurt herself."

"Like she's any better now?" Brimble said, clucking his tongue.

"Yes," Silver said. "I went easy on her. Even after she sliced me." He showed them his side. There was a gash there. The bleeding was subsiding, but a crimson splotch was already smeared on his armor. She had stabbed him very hard.

"You call _that_ easy?" Brimble asked, his accusatory tone directing Silver to Blaze. Her squire tending to her. She held her arm protectively, cradling it. Her head was tilted back and her squire was dabbing through a slit in her helmet. The clothes used were pulled out blood-soaked. Blaze sat wobbly in her seat, nearly falling over several times.

"I- I didn't mean…" Silver trailed off. Had he hit her that hard? There was no possible way he could have, yet the proof was shakily sitting before him.

The announcer interrupted the questioning. "And now, our final match for the melee round! Sir Locksley the Unyielding and Sir Stewart the Stout! Please make your way to the ring!"

"I guess you had better go," Brimble said, crossing his arms.

He had to win this. For Blaze. "I'll fix this," he said, picking up his sword and shield. "Could you guys help her out in the meantime?"

"Of course," Brimble said.

"I'll win the tournament for Blaze. Don't worry." He would make this right. He had to. He headed for the ring

"The tournament? Don't you mean the round?" Brimble asked.

Silver stopped. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"No, you said the tournament." Now their eyes grew dark as they watched him.

"It was a slip of the tongue. You understand, right?" Silver looked at each of them. It had been a slip-up, had it not? He was fighting for Blaze. _For h__er freedom, _he added lest his own mind accuse him.

"Oh, we understand perfectly," Brimble said. He and Slate turned away, leaving Silver standing there.

"No! You don't-" he tried to call to them, but the announcer asked for his presence in the ring. _Fine! They don't want to believe me. I don't have time to convince them._ He held his shield high enough to cover his gash. He snatched a handkerchief from his equipment and stuffed it over his side. Silver hoped it would staunch the bleeding for now.

He walked into the ring. Stewart stood on the opposite end, wielding a mighty sword in his usable arm. The other, damaged arm was covered by his gold-ringed red shield. Stewart held his shield at around waist level, grimacing.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, our final round of the competition begins! Who will come out on top? Sir Stewart?" People cheered at the name. A gaggle of women threw their affection to him. He accepted their applause gracefully, smiling at the spectators.

"Or Sir Locksley?" Several people whooped and hollered for him. Silver shyly waved at the people pumping their fists for him. His eyes caught Gardon's, who turned away and left the stands. Silver lowered his arm. He could not concentrate on that. He would explain himself later. For now, he had to win the match.

The round started and they circled one another. Stewart was not one to be taken lightly. Even with a bum arm, Silver was sure he was still challenging. His own side ached, but he pressed on, continuing to step to the side.

At the same time, they ran forward. Their swords sliced the air, catching the sun's rays. Their weapons clashed, clanging hard against one another. Each pulled back as if burned by the sparks emitted. Then Silver met Stewart in another clash. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_ The swords played their cadence for the ferocious dance. Silver met Stewart's blows, strength for strength, edge for edge.

Silver jumped to the side, aiming for Stewart's midsection. Stewart turned around and whacked Silver's shield. The hedgehog was knocked back several feet. _He's good._ Silver came at him again, dragging his sword low. He graced Stewart's legs before the lizard hit his sword away. Stewart chopped at Silver's sword arm. It was a close call, but he blocked the hit in time. _He's v__ery good._ The injured arm did not appear to slow Stewart down in the least.

Every opening Silver tried, he was blocked off. The shield stood sturdy against Stewart's arm. At the head or legs, Stewart was too fast in countering. Silver's only option was the chest. He thrust low, hoping to pierce some point on the torso. Again, Stewart stopped him. His sword bounced off Stewart's shield, leaving Silver wide open.

Before he could recover, Stewart stabbed his knee. "Agh!" Silver yelled. Stewart had been lucky to find a chink in his armor, cutting the skin. Silver could move, but it stung awfully.

Stewart continued his attack, exploiting any opening there was. Silver was barely holding against him. _How can he keep going?_ Where was all Stewart's energy coming from? Was the lizard using all his energy to end the battle soon? Silver had to fight back. He had to win. If he did not, Stewart would win and then only need one more victory to claim Blaze for Alans.

_No! I won't let him win! He can't have her! I _will _win this tournament!_ Silver concentrated on Stewart's legs. A faint glow appeared around one. Silver pulled his hand to the side a little and the foot shifted. Stewart slipped on the dirt. That was all he needed.

Silver unleashed a fury of blows, all smacking against the shield. His merciless wailing was without end. Again and again, he hit the shield. Again and again, Stewart barely straightened his only defense back up.

_You won't win!_ Silver's sword came down hard. _He can't have her!_ The shield had a few dents. _No one can have her!_ A faint, blue glow appeared around the shield. _She's mine!_

One final swing and Silver knocked the shield away into the air. Stewart hissed, his bad arm taking some damage in the process. Silver raised his sword up, breathing hard. His side was screaming for him to stop. His leg trembled, straining under his weight. He gulped down air, looking down at his beaten opponent. He brought the sword down. Stewart's eyes enlarged to the size of dinner plates. Silver stopped when the weapon's tip was right between the lizard's eyes. "Do you yield?" Silver asked, panting heavily. He could see stars emerging around his vision. _Hurry up._

"Yes," Stewart said, calming down. "Yes, I yield."

The sword dropped from Silver's hand, clattering on the ground. He leaned over, clutching at the gash. Now that his adrenaline was slowing down, the pain was intensifying. He held out a hand to Stewart and helped him up. Even that gesture strained his side. Stewart supported him, holding him steady as the audience applauded. He had won.

Stewart raised Silver's arm high. The hedgehog enjoyed the reception, but was searching for Gardon and his team. He spotted Brimble, who frowned. Silver knew his appointed bodyguard had seen that final attack. Unlike the majority, Brimble knew he cheated. If he knew, then Gardon knew as well. Silver's stomach dropped. He had been expressly told not to use his powers.

Brimble did not say anything. He merely backed away, disappearing into the exiting crowd.

Silver shuffled from the arena. Stewart bared much of his weight, helping him to the edge. Outside, Blaze stood there, watching him. Silver choked up. Had she witnessed his power as well? Did she know?

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Here, let's get you some help. Where's your squire?"

"He ran off somewhere," Silver said. He inhaled sharply. It was becoming painful to talk.

"Come with me." She tried to help, but Silver waved her off. "Please, it's the least I can do. I'm the one who gave you that after all."

_You are dirt_, Silver told himself as she helped him over to a seat. He had severely hurt her. He should have forfeited the match and tended to her needs. She was struggling to assist him. She winced when she moved too fast. Together, Blaze and her squire cleaned and dressed Silver's wounds, packing his side thoroughly with bandages.

"Thank you," Silver said when they finished. The blood still clung to his fur, but at least the pain was less intense.

"Thank you as well," she said. "Your squire and bodyguard helped dress my wounds too." She showed the various visible injuries he had given her, all wrapped in white cloth. Silver frowned, feeling ever more like a heel.

"Well, thank you again," he said, standing up. "I had better go." He hurried away before she could protest.

* * *

When Silver returned to his room, he expected to be visited by Gardon and his team, all three ready to deliver an earful. Only Gardon came, baring news of Brimble and Slate. "They won't come to see you. They're under the belief that you entered under false pretenses. Pretenses other than what we've entered you as," he added. "Something about how you plan to snatch Princess Blaze away for yourself."

"No, I…I…" Silver's tongue grew weak. He could not deny that he desired Blaze. He had tried to shove those feelings aside, but had they taken hold of him? They must have at some point during the round. Somewhere between receiving adoration and furious fights, he had lost sight of his goal. He buried his head in his hands. "I messed up," he said, moaning.

"That's an understatement," Gardon said. "I told you not to use your powers and what do you do? You sink to Wincott's level, cheating to get ahead. Victory at any cost."

"I didn't mean to," Silver said. "I didn't. I'm only trying to help Blaze."

"So you mean to tell me that all your love you harbor for her has no effect?" Gardon asked. When Silver did not answer, choosing to hang his head, Gardon sighed. "Silver, I've known you for years. I know that you have the princess' best interests at heart. You always have. But I fear your love is clouding your judgment. Using your powers? Not only was that unethical, but what would happen if you were caught?" Gardon leaned down, catching Silver's eye. "We would all be in trouble. Princess Blaze would be in trouble. If we're lucky, then at the very least, we would lose all our jobs. At the least," he stressed. "Most likely, we'd end up in the dungeon."

"I know," Silver said. Even though Blaze ordered that it be well-lit and the basic necessities be provided to the prisoners, it was not a place anyone wanted to end up. Silver had been there several times and always left as quickly as possible.

"My gut says I should strip you of all this and just claim you forfeited the rest of the tournament," Gardon said. "It would certainly be easier." He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. "Yet the princess needs our help and you're the only one who can aid her." He clasped Silver's shoulders. "You need to get it together. There's only one more round. Now can I count on you to help Princess Blaze and put her interests first?"

"Yes," Silver said, nodding his head.

"Good," Gardon said. He turned to leave. "I'll try talking to Brimble and Slate. With any luck, they'll at least still help tomorrow."

Then Silver was alone, left only with his thoughts. He reprimanded himself. What had he done? _I was stupid._ He punched his bed, grounding his fists into it. _I was selfish. I don't deserve Blaze. How could she ever like a selfish person like me?_ In the corner, his shield laid propped on its side. He picked it up and threw it against the wall. His side strained itself. He kneeled over, holding onto the bed to steady himself. The wound did not bleed. Blaze had done an excellent job dressing it.

_I'm not noble._ He sat down on the bed._ I'm certainly not a knight. A real knight would have acted differently._

A real knight. One like Sir Stewart. An idea slowly formed in Silver's mind. Stewart worked for Lord Alans. So far, Stewart had been everything a respectable person should be: fair, honest, strong, caring. Someone like that must have represented only half the qualities of their employer. In other words, someone who could care for Blaze. Someone who deserved her more than he did. He could see that clearly now that he was down from his selfish haze, putting Blaze's interests first. Perhaps Stewart and Alans could even help. Stewart fighting in Blaze's stead rather than Silver would please everyone more. After all, he was an honorable person.

Silver skipped dinner, planning what he would say to sway Stewart and Lanas. When he was sure everyone was finished, he quietly slipped out of his room. He left behind his armor. If he was going to convince Stewart and Alans to help, he needed to be as upfront and truthful as possible.

He walked down the grand halls, searching for Lord Alans' room. The more he formulated his idea, the more it proved to be the best for everyone. Blaze would have help from someone with her desires at heart, Gardon could strip Silver of his effects, and Brimble and Slate would not have to help a knight they had doubts about. It worked out for everyone.

_Except you_, his mind said. Yet he did not deserve anything, he reasoned. He had already lost his chance.

After searching for a little while, Silver found Lord Alans' room. Light filtered from underneath the closed door. He raised his hand to knock, but heard a loud shout come from within. "I don't care if you even lost your arm!" Who was that? Silver pressed his ear to the door gingerly.

"You are supposed to be the best! So far, all I've seen is a washed-up has-been who can't keep up." A person inside stomped to the door, then away from it. "I can forgive the archery. It's my Achilles' heel to be forgiving even when I shouldn't. But you should've had this. What happened out there?"

"I was bested." Stewart. He was defending himself. From Lord Alans? Silver's mind told him to leave, but he stayed, intent on listening.

"Bested? Bested? Bested is a hard-fought battle against a tough opponent. You were thrashed by a no-name whelp!" Silver bristled at that. "What do you think I'm paying you for? Or would you prefer to continue living the destitute life, suckling on crumbs of your former glory?"

No answer. More stomping. "My father could never have dreamed that I would be so close to taking this, not when he was too focused on scheming and removing anyone in his path to Lord. My eye is on this juicy apple of a kingdom. Thanks to this tournament, it's ripe for the picking. That's just peachy with me and fortunate for the princess."

Silver did not like what he was hearing. What had Alans planned for Blaze? "But if you fail this, I will have to resort to my previous plan. The blood from the civil war will be on your hands."

"Civil war?" Stewart asked.

"A civil war is expected when you no longer have a princess," Alans said. He let the sentence linger before continuing. Silver's throat tightened. "Of course I'll be there to guide everyone to an age of peace and prosperity under my rule. But can you live with the lives lost because you failed to win this tournament? It all rests on you after all."

Stewart did not say anything. "Then get this through that thick skull of yours. If you lose, then your lands are forfeit. If you lose, then your family also loses. Get the picture?"

"Yes," Stewart said.

"Good. Cheat if you must. No! I don't care about your glorious 'honor'. Just get it done."

Silver backed away from the door. All plans to bring in Lord Alans were ditched immediately. He had to get back to his room. He had to warn Gardon and the others. Blaze was in danger!

"Hey! What are you doing?" Silver spun around. Facing him were several guards, all sporting Alans' insignia on their armor. They drew their swords, rushing him. Silver cast a green barricade in front of him, cutting them off.

He turned to escape, but a fist collided with his face. He stumbled backwards. Then another shot hit his bandaged side. Blinding pain coursed through his veins. Another punch to the head and Silver blacked out.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to take this up with Princess Blaze?"

When Silver woke, he was cold. Very cold. His throbbing side soon overwhelmed all else. He moved a hand to cover it, but heard a rattling. A rattling like chains. His eyes snapped open and Silver saw he was sitting on the floor of the dungeon, his arms chained to the wall. In front of him was the warden, swinging a set of keys while talking to Alans and Stewart.

"No, no. No need to trouble the princess with this. She is taxed with the duties of a kingdom, not to mention the tournament. Just keep him here until the tournament is over. Then we can deal with him," Alans said.

"Still, hard to believe he attacked your guards."

"They have the bruises to prove it."

The warden shook his head. "Guess you never know some people."

Alans noted Silver coming to. "Would you leave us alone for a few minutes?" he asked. "I'd like to talk to him. See if he will tell me why he attacked."

"Sure," the warden said, catching his keys together. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Don't worry. I'll have my best men posted here to watch him."

"Thank you," Alans said. He waited for the warden to leave, then jerked his head at Stewart. The lizard walked over to the door and stood guard. Alans returned his attention to Silver. "Now, I'm going to assume you heard everything. So I'm sure you understand why I cannot allow you to interfere. It's nothing personal. It's politics. The most dangerous game after all." He chuckled. The dark slits in the middle of his golden orbs drew Silver in like yawning caverns.

"I understand you're one of the princess' lapdops," he said, leaning down. "A trustworthy soldier. I commend that. Truly I do. To tell the truth, I'm a little envious." He cast a glance at Stewart. The knight's arm was in a crude sling, but he was no less formidable in his armor. "All my dogs have to be beaten now and then to remind them who is in charge."

Silver relaxed a little. Alans had not made the connection between his wound and Sir Locksley. The noble must not have been close to the ring to see him. He groaned. His side was splitting open.

"Again, I apologize. Usually I'm not so barbaric. But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. I'm quite forgiving after all. I could actually use someone like you in my employ. I could use some honesty around me. Wouldn't have to watch my back so much." He held up a hand. "Now, I know you're going to say 'no' at first, but I'm already going to rule this kingdom anyway. So you might as well be on the winning team. Think about it: you can keep whatever position you currently have, but with some added perks. I know sleeping in the barracks cannot be comfortable. You'll have a room in the castle. Some honor, title, or maybe a little summer home off in the countryside. You can settle down with a wife and kids."

"Blaze," Silver mumbled. His vision was fading in and out again. It was becoming harder to stay awake. The pain was unbearable. Alans paced in front of him, his golden tail flitting back and forth.

"Ah, yes. The princess. If Stewart's martial prowess proves up to the task, then you needn't worry. He should have won already, but that's what I get for hiring cheap." Alans shrugged.

"You don't care about her," Silver said slowly. He inhaled sharply, his ribs complaining as they expanded. "You don't love her."

"Love?" The bone-chilling cackles resounded off the empty dungeon walls. Alans held his stomach and wiped his eyes. "Love he says," Alans chuckled, the last of his laughter ending. "Let me tell you a little thing about love." He leaned down to Silver's face, their noses nearly touching. "You commoners only care so much about love because none of you will ever rise above your position. So you fool yourselves that love is the end all, be all of forces. That nothing is greater than love. That's all well and good since it keeps anyone from changing the status quo, but make no mistake. You will still die poor and a nobody.

"Not like us nobles," he said, standing up. He walked in front of Silver like a teacher instructing a student on a subject. "We die, but we're immortalized. Our power is written in history books the world round. I will admit I've often pondered what it would be like to marry for love. Certainly must be nice," he said, scratching his chin. "Not that I would know. I had to learn to give up love. You know why? Because marriage for us nobles is a little more complicated. We marry for money, land, power."

Alans grinned at Silver. "Yes, marriage for us is hitching your daughter to a count's son so they one day have an heir, giving you ample reason to go to war to press the claim. Marriage is poisoning a spouse who plans to have you killed to take your titles. That's marriage for us. A game of politics. Princess Blaze is just another pawn used in my greater game."

Silver mustered up a frown. Alans reciprocated the expression and clucked his tongue. "Oh, don't be like that. I cannot help myself. It's my weakness to need more. See, that is one thing you will never have to contend with." He squatted before Silver, baring his trembling teeth like a madman. "I _need_ it. I cannot live without my position. Without my power. I need more of it all the time. It's my vice. An incurable one at that. So try to understand that I am helpless, as much a victim as you are."

If he could manage to, Silver would have laughed in his face. A victim? That was the most ridiculous notion he had ever heard. Yet all he could do was moan out short sentences. "Can't marry her," Silver said. "Don't love…" His voice faded. He no longer had the energy to speak.

Alans frowned. "Love again? What? Are you love's proponent? Championing its value in all cases?" He studied Silver's eyes, peering deep into them. Silver could barely return the stare, dropping his gaze to the stone floor. "No, that's not it. There's something- Wait." Alans moved back, recoiling as if a monstrosity had burst forth from Silver. "Are you- Are you in love with Princess Blaze?"

Silver could not answer. He only looked up, then hung his head once more. "That's it, isn't it? You are in love with the princess." Alans clapped his hands, stamped his feet, and laughed heartily. "Oh my!" he said, holding his forehead. "A commoner in love with royalty! No, the bodyguard even! Oh this is rich!"

He walked behind Silver. "My, my, my. This is the kind of thing you read about in trashy romance novels. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that yours will have a bittersweet end to it. But I'll tell you what I'll do." Alans pressed his mouth close to Silver's ear. "To prove I'm not a bad guy, if all goes well, I'll try and divorce Princess Blaze as soon as possible. I'll take her titles of course, but you can have her. See if she loves you too. Maybe that can comfort her as you two live out your lives in squalor and poverty like everyone else. But I doubt it."

Alans turned to the exit, but before he left, he said to Silver, "Think about my offer." Stewart cast a sidelong glance at Silver. There was a knowing look to the knight's eyes. Did he recognize the wound? It would not surprise Silver. So why did he not say anything? Was he keeping it a secret? Silver was thankful either way.

When the warden came in, Silver was teetering on the verge of consciousness. Someone cleaned his wound and redressed it. The dungeons were not inhumane like some believed and that was a welcome reprieve. He saw the warden slamming his cell shut afterwards and two soldiers positioned outside it.

"Blaze," he said. He had to reach her. Had to warn her. Had to save her. However, all too soon, Silver passed out.

**A/N:** And that's it for now!

**Sword:** Ooo, what will happen next! I need to know!

Please, let us know what you thought. Have any comments or criticisms? Then tell us.

**Pen:** Or go away. We do not care. Personally, I would leave this here to make everyone suffer.

**Sword:** You're evil! Good thing you're not in charge!

Also, because of the fighting involved in this chapter, we'll be rating this K+ just to be safe. If you have a different opinion, let us know.


	6. Chapter 6: A Joust of a Good Time

**A/N: **Hi again. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. We'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, like Nab450, Tempest of Reach, WingedArcher1, Mew Aqua Spirit, uh-oh-5-O, Zero612, I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice, ultimateCCC, The Guy in the Background, cood9, Mike Prower the Fox, Ember the Flame Guardian, Freakiegal, Comment Person, SilverDawn2010, 01SonAmy01, The Andromeda Rose, Blaze-Fire10, and TammyHybrid21!

**Sword:** I wonder what will happen next! I'm so excited!

**Pen:** Just get on with it. All Sonic material belongs to Sega. Sword and I unfortunately belong to the fool writing this.

**Sword:** This is a request by I'm Not Mad-I'm Alice, who asked us to continue this! Let's go! I want more fights! More fights!

**Chapter 6- A Joust of a Good Time**

Silver woke much later. What time was it? By the tiny glimpse he had from a barred opening high in the cell, he could see the moon was out. He wriggled his chains around. The iron snakes coiled around, hissing their clanks. He dropped his arms and shook his head. _It's my fault, _he thought. _I messed up everything. It's my fault._

How could he have been so selfish? So blind? Now he was trapped and Blaze would be in danger. Blaze! He had to escape. He had to save her.

He struggled against the chains again. He tried to use his telekinesis to break his bonds, but he could not concentrate. His side burned hotly and he had trouble using his power. _Even if I could break these chains, I would have to get past the bars up top._ He looked at the opening above. _Or them._ A pair of guards stood in front of his cell. Neither paid Silver any mind, only throwing an occasional glance his way when the chains rattled.

Silver thought his efforts were hopeless. By the time he would be able to free himself, the tournament would have ended. And Blaze. Blaze would be gone either way. "I'm sorry, Blaze," Silver said to the dark. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Blaze paused. She laid her book on her lap and stared out the window. Nothing was outside, except a quiet, sleeping castle. "Your Highness?" Blaze turned to her squire, who was arranging her armor in the corner. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," Blaze said, nodding. "I just thought I heard someone call me." She set aside her book and looked out the window once more. She had an uneasy feeling. It was not pre-round jitters. That was a familiar state of mind she had had since the beginning of each tournament round. No, this was worse. So far, she had avoided detection, blending in perfectly among the knights. Therefore, Blaze was not quite as frightened at being discovered as she had been.

Was she anxious about delegating her duties? No, that was well in Thomas' hands. He was capable after all. Then what was it? She had not seen Silver since the tournament started either. Then again, Blaze had scarcely enough time for anything during her charade. As she halted on that thought, the tension in her muscles strengthened. Was she worried about Silver? Was that it?

"Drouet?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Highness?" her squire replied, finishing up with the armor.

"Have you seen Silver around?"

"Can't say I have, Your Highness," Drouet said. "Would you like me to find him for you?"

"Yes, please," Blaze said. Drouet bowed and left the room. Blaze faced the window again, biting her thumb. She hoped whatever fear clutched at her heart was all for naught. "Silver."

* * *

A renewed energy coursed through Silver. He yearned to free himself and he fought against his chains again. He focused as hard as he dared on arm. The clasp glowed brilliantly. His side was splitting, threatening him with another black out. He pushed through, concentrating as hard as he could. The inner mechanisms of his shackle began to undo itself. _Crink, crank, crink._ Then _pop!_ Off came the chain. It fell to the ground.

One of the guards turned lazily toward the sound. Silver had kicked the chain into the dark side of the wall. He held his arm up, pretending to be trapped like before. The guard grunted and faced away, sitting down against the wall outside.

Silver turned to the other chain. The glow around his trapped wrist was weaker. He was losing focus. The wound ached fiercely, ripping his ribs apart. His vision was dimming, tunneling to a mere sliver. He could not continue. He was fading out.

He stopped and dropped his head, moaning softly. It was no use. Even if he could make it out of the chains, he had neither the strength to fight the guards nor the energy to pry open the barred hole above. He was trapped, defeated.

_No less than I deserve,_ he thought, moping on the floor. _This is my punishment for betraying Blaze._ He stopped at the word. Betray. Yes, he had betrayed Blaze, her trust, her desires, and for what? For his own wants. For his own desires, he had abandoned his commitment to her. And now he had betrayed his oath to protect Blaze. The sun would be rising soon, as told by the stars disappearing in the sky. Soon the tournament would start again and he would not be there to protect her. He had failed, doomed to waste away in the dungeon with his shame as company.

He heard a chipping sound. Perhaps some other poor soul, come to life for a moment in the dungeon to let everyone know they were still trapped inside. At least that person still had the will to move. Silver could only lay there for the better part of an hour, listening to the constant _tink, tink, tink_ as the sun began to rise.

"I'm sorry, Blaze," he repeated. He laid down as far as the chain would allow. Then he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst to come.

"No, I will not calm down!" Gardon! Silver heard Gardon. He was outside, down the hallway. "I demand to know what proof Lord Alans had other than his word."

One of Silver's guards left the cell door and walked down the hall. The other glanced at Silver, then watched the argument unfold. Someone slammed a table and at the same time, a loud creaking from above like twisting metal accompanied it. The remaining guard eyed Silver once more, saw nothing, and turned away.

But from the guard's position, he could not see the window above. Silver could see that the bars had been yanked off cleanly. A rope was tossed down, coiling on his leg. Then Slate slid down it, twirling around and landing in a flashy finish. "Ta-da!" he mouthed. He pulled out a lockpick and set to work on opening Silver's last chain.

"That's not good enough!" Brimble had joined the argument. "Did it ever occur to you that those guards could have been beaten by someone else?"

The guard checked on Silver once more. Slate hid in the retreating shadows, flattening himself against the wall. It was enough since the guard turned away once more. Slate went back to fiddling with the chain.

Silver pushed Slate back and concentrated on the chain. He summoned whatever energy lingered in his bones. His cuffed hand began to glow eerily. The chain shivered and shook as Slate crossed his fingers. Then _pop!_ It clattered to the ground. Silver collapsed, rubbing his wrist.

Yet Slate would have none of Silver lying down. He helped the hedgehog up the rope, pushing him along the climb. Silver kept his arm close to his bad side so as not to stretch it. So the process was slow. They constantly looked down, wondering if the guard would see them. But they were never caught.

Gardon and Brimble continued to argue, even as Silver crawled out of the opening. He fell into the wet, morning dew, inhaling all of its fresh, natural glory. Ahead, he saw two pairs of horses tied together. A rope was harnessed to them, dragging the bars from the window. He was free. Free of that horrible dungeon. Free now to help Blaze.

_Blaze!_ He hopped to his feet and stumbled. Slate steadied him again the wall. "Gardon said you were committed to taking out the competition, but I didn't think you would attack them in their own room," Slate said as he coiled up the rope. He picked up a hammer, chisel, and other tools.

"We have to hurry," Silver said, coughing.

"I know, I know. You have to compete in the last round. Don't worry. We'll get there," Slate said, packing away the tools in a bundle on one of the horses.

"No, you don't understand. Blaze is in danger!"

* * *

There was less uproar over his escape than Silver believed there would be. Gardon pointed out that it would be an embarrassment to the castle and cause a panic. Instead, security was very tight around the tournament field. Soldiers were stationed all over the area, their presence more imposing for the final round. Silver was glad he had his helmet and armor to hide his identity. The soldiers were making inquiries of everyone. They held up crude sketches of Silver, asking everyone, "Have you seen this man?"

According to Gardon, Brimble and he had been trying to reason with the warden after they discovered Silver had been arrested. "Finding out you were arrested took a long time," he had said. When persuasion failed to free Silver, Slate had been signaled for a jailbreak as they distracted the warden. So far, no one suspected their involvement. The warden merely thought Silver was trying to avoid punishment.

"I'm fine with that," Silver said, eating the quick breakfast they provided him. "As long as Blaze is safe."

"So you said she was in danger?" Gardon asked.

Silver nodded and proceeded to tell them everything: how he overheard Stewart and Alans, how he was framed, and what Alans planned to do. "So if we don't act, Blaze could be killed."

"My word," Gardon said, covering his mouth. "This is horrible."

"I say we work him over," Slate said, punching his palm.

"We can't. I don't have any proof," Silver said. He wished Tails had been there. That little inventor would have had some way to record the conversation. "All we can do is make sure Blaze stays safe."

Brimble raised his massive arm. "Question: Why were you hanging around Lord Alans room anyway?"

Silver looked at him, then hung his head. "Because I thought Stewart would make a better candidate to support than me. Alans seemed alright too, before I overheard his plans. So I was going to make them an offer to fight for Blaze. I thought it would be better for everyone. Stewart is more honorable after all."

None of his team members said anything. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I promise to rededicate myself to Blaze. I will only fight for her sake and I won't cheat. I don't think I can anyway." He pointed at his bandaged side. "It hurts too much when I use my powers."

Brimble clapped Silver on the shoulder, smiling at him. "Then let's do this."

* * *

Thomas marched onto the field, flanked by a pair of guards. The audience calmed their fervor when he raised his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen! We are at the end!" Cheering, applause, and stamping of feet from the crowd. "What a tournament this has been," he said when the noise died down. "Now we arrive at the toughest part of the competition- the jousting round! Will one of our two winners so far come out on top? Or is there another here who is ready to prove himself with a win? The one to stay on his horse throughout will be the victor. Let the round began!"

Silver straddled his horse. He was thankful he could hold his green lance with his good hand. His other held the shield, but only barely. If he was hit in his side at all, it would be dangerous. "Perhaps even lethal," Brimble said. "Make sure you keep that shield firm."

"I'll try," Silver said.

"For Blaze?" Slate smiled.

"For Blaze."

He directed his chocolate horse to the field. The rings from yesterday had already been dismantled. In their place were a series of simple wooden barricades, cutting each section of the field in two equal parts. At the other end, he saw his opponent ready to begin. Both their horses were equally eager, trotting back and forth.

"Let's do it," Silver said, muttering to no one. He spurred his horse forward. His opponent's was faster. They galloped down the barricade, lances held out. Silver adjusted his to aim for the shield. The audience was on pins and needles. The enemy's white lance was right in his face. Silver braced for the impact.

It never came. The crowd groaned, sitting back down. They had missed one another. His opponent immediately rounded the corner and came full force at him again. Silver did the same, aiming further out. He had to hit first. Had to hit first. The audience was overwhelming in their cheers.

_Crash!_ Splinters flew into Silver's face. Green splinters. The opponent lay back on his horse, then tumbled off. Silver received countless whistles and praise. He trotted back to his team, who congratulated him.

The rest of the round proceeded in Silver and Blaze's favor. Each managed to edge out the competition. It was not until the latter half when Silver confronted Wincott that any real problems arose. Wincott, atop a shimmering black horse and bearing a deadly dark lance, had proven to be pretty skilled at jousting.

"Aim low," Brimble said, advising Silver as he handed him a new lance. "Keep head low as well."

"Got it," Silver said, positioning himself at the barricade. He and Wincott stared one another down for a few moments. Then Silver spurred his horse. "Hyah!" he ordered. He raced down the barricade. Wincott moved forward like a bolt of lightning. Their horses were brown and black blurs. Silver aimed at Wincott's shield, sticking his lance out horizontally. Wincott's lance was tipped high.

No sounds. They missed one another. They turned and dashed toward each other again. Again, Silver aimed low and Wincott high. The black lance tip closed in on Silver's helmet. They narrowly missed one another.

"No more playing around!" Wincott shouted. He held his lance low on the third run. Silver stuck his out more, hoping to hit first. They neared each other. One of them would be struck down. One would lose on the third time.

_Ker-ack!_ The vibration shook his shield at first. Then his whole body was jiggling like jelly. It was not until Silver fell off his horse that he felt the searing impact. His side made him writhe on the ground. Brimble and Slate rushed over, carrying him off the field. Wincott held up his broken lance, lording over Silver. The audience applauded and cheered.

"C'mon, c'mon. Here you go," Brimble said when they had Silver off to the side. They seated him behind a crate.

Slate pulled away his shield and grimaced. "That looks pretty nasty." Silver glanced at his wound, but turned away. Just looking at it was making the pain worse.

"You're going to need help," Brimble said. He threw Silver's arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Silver gazed back at the field over his shoulder. "I hope Blaze will be alright."

"She will be," Slate said. "You've done all you can. She'll win now for sure."

He smiled, nodding as he watched another match begin. "Good luck, Blaze," he whispered.

* * *

"Silver has been what?!"

Blaze lifted her helmet's visor up. Drouet stood before her, upset and staring at the ground. She handed Blaze one of the wanted posters the soldiers were passing around. "Silver has been arrested, Your Highness," she said again, whispering as the tournament stopped for lunch.

"Why?"

"I don't know the specifics. Something about attacking one of our guests. He escaped soon after. As soon as I found out, I came over to tell you."

Arrested? Silver? A fugitive? It made no sense. Blaze panicked. "I have to go then," Blaze said. "I have to make sure he is okay."

"He is." Gardon ran up beside her horse. "He's well-hidden, Your Highness."

"Why was he arrested?" Blaze asked.

"Trumped-up charges," Gardon said. "Brought against him by Lord Alans. He also convinced the warden that they would not bother you with it until after the tournament."

"We will see about that," Blaze said, growling. "I will confront Lord Alans myself."

"You can't," Gardon said, standing in front of her. "Lord Alans has been plotting your demise. That was what Silver discovered when he went to Lord Alans' room. That was why he was arrested."

"So we should bring the evidence-"

"There is no evidence, Princess," Gardon said. "Only Silver's word. That is enough for us, but not for anyone else." Blaze settled down and listened to him.

"We don't know what Lord Alans plans to do," he continued. "If you reveal your identity, you'll be out of the tournament. Then Lord Alans' chances will be even better to win you or kill you before someone else wins. He could be prepared to kill you as soon as you show your face. Right now, you're safer staying in your armor. If you would like, I could arrange for Silver to meet you late tonight."

"Thank you. I would really appreciate that." Blaze felt a little better. But she continued to worry about Silver. As they headed to lunch, trying to act as normal as possible, Blaze posed another question to Gardon. "What was Silver doing around Lord Alans' room anyway?"

"He was hoping to help you by recruiting others to your cause." Gardon did not look directly at her. There was more to the reason behind Silver's actions, but Blaze dropped the matter. She was concerned about Silver. He had done so much for her. He truly cared enough for her to go through such trouble and that made Blaze's heart swell. Everyday, she seemed to fall more and more in love with him.

When the tournament resumed, Blaze found herself unable to concentrate very well. She had barely managed to scrape by in the past few rounds. The remaining competitors were fierce. Even though Gardon insisted he was fine, she worried for Silver's safety. The guards everywhere were on patrol, searching solely for him. One could only imagine how the situation was in the castle and town.

_I have to focus,_ she reminded herself as her next opponent trotted to the barrier. _I cannot allow everyone's help to be in vain._ She tightened her hold on her yellow red-striped lance. _This is for you, Silver._

She galloped forward, careful to use her legs sparingly. The one Wincott injured had failed to fare any better after a night's rest.

She held her lance high. Her opponent aimed low. They neared one another. He would hit first, unless Blaze changed tactics. She had no time to change her aim. She had to commit to a high blow. She jabbed her lance out, hoping to hit first. The lance went too high! It looked like it would miss!

_Crash!_ The point connected with the tip of the knight's helmet. It was enough. He rolled off his horse. As he laid face-down in the dirt, Blaze held her broken lance triumphantly. Only a handful of rounds until she claimed victory.

As the matches went on, she claimed win after win. Blaze had several close calls, but was lucky that some of the better jousters had been eliminated. Most notably Wincott, whom Stewart took out. However, soon it was down to Blaze and Stewart.

Gardon had chosen to accompany Blaze for the final joust. As Drouet handed her a lance, he advised her to be defensive. "He has a strong arm. Look for an opening, but watch yourself first and foremost. Keep your head down too. Remember that even though he has to use his weak arm, he is well-versed in jousting. So he is no less a threat."

"Got it," Blaze said, guiding her horse to the barrier.

"Good luck," he said.

_Last one,_ Blaze thought. All she had to do was defeat Stewart. Then she could be finished with the whole silly mess of an arranged marriage. That way, she could concentrate on more important matters. Like clearing Silver's name and taking care of Lord Alans.

Silver. Why could she not marry him? That would have made everything so much easier. She had entertained the idea over the past couple of days. She had wondered if she could ask for that at the end of the tournament. After all, she could claim anything she wanted as her prize. A marriage, even to Silver, would at least satisfy her advisors. So everyone would win.

The thunderous roar of the crowd broke her thoughts. _Focus on the here and now,_ Blaze reminded herself. She would worry about what to ask for _after_ she won.

She held her lance straight out and shot forward. Heading down the barrier, Stewart aimed for her head. Blaze ducked low like Gardon had told her. If she could at least hit his shoulder, she could win. She tucked her lance under her arm. She was committed to the shoulder.

But Stewart changed his lance's angle. At the last moment, he went for her torso. _Kee-rash!_ The wind was knocked out of Blaze. She could not breathe. The lance had found its mark directly on her chest. She leaned forward, but did not fall. Blaze circled around to Drouet and Gardon.

"Are you alright?" Drouet asked, running to her side.

"Fine," Blaze said, gasping for air. She was dizzy, yet she held the reins tightly. "Quick. Another lance."

"You can do it," Gardon said, encouraging her as she was handed another lance. Blaze nodded and took her position.

The second run down the barrier started much the same. Blaze took the shoulder, Stewart took the head. The horses dashed toward the colliding middle. It was there that Stewart again changed tactics. He aimed low once more. Blaze blocked his attack with her shield. Then she struck his shoulder. It was not much. A passing glance at most, but it was enough. He wobbled before righting himself on his horse.

"Third time's the charm," Drouet said, handing her another lance. Blaze agreed and galloped down the barrier. Somehow, she knew the third run would be the last. She felt it in her bones. She clung her lance close to her body. She was going for the chest. She spurred the horse forward, wincing at moving her damaged leg.

The shield gleamed in the sunlight. The tips of the lances crossed like oddly-shaped swords. For a brief moment, the crowd was dead quiet. All was still as Blaze met Stewart. She saw the end slowly unfold before her, the resulting blows taking ages. Her lance shattered, splintering off his shield. She drove it fully into the painted warring, onyx swords until it was a stub.

He attacked her chest. The lance knocked her into the air. At one point, he was supporting Blaze on it like a curious acrobat. The world halted as Blaze watched her horse disappear from under her. _No._ She was falling. _No._ The dirt was cradling her. _No!_

Then the world resumed its normal state. Everyone was chanting Stewart's name. Blaze was on her back, staring up at the sky. She had lost. Lost after all the help she had been given.

Gardon and Drouet helped her up and off to the side. The field was quickly cleared. Thomas walked onto the field, calming the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen! It appears we have a tie! Fear not! For we have planned for such an occasion. We will hold a tiebreaker tomorrow, starting at the crack of dawn. For now, we laud our winners and ask that you have a pleasant evening."

"I lost." It sounded more like a question. Blaze could hardly believe it. She should have won. That was how things were supposed to have worked.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," Drouet said.

She shook her head. "I will just have to win the tiebreaker then. That's all there is to it." Blaze turned to Gardon. "Set up the meeting. I want to see Silver."

* * *

"You're lucky you don't have an infection, Sir Locksley," the doctor said. He clipped the string and put away his supplies. "You should have come and gotten these stitches days ago. Fortunately, it's nothing serious. Should heal in a few days with proper rest."

"Thank you," Silver said. All the blood had been cleaned from his fur. Looking at the wound, it was hardly noticeable, save for the blue string holding it closed. Silver swung his feet over the bed. Brimble helped him sit up.

"I hope everything turned out alright," Silver said after the doctor left.

"I'm sure it did," Brimble said, helping him lean forward. Silver grunted. "You took out a lot of people. So it must have been an easy win."

"You're probably right," Silver said. He held his side, running his fingers along the stiches. "Still, I'm concerned about Sir Wincott and Sir Stewart. They hadn't been taken out when I left."

"Well, Slate will be back soon." The infirmary door opened. Brimble turned around. "Speaking of which," he said. Slate shuffled in. He appeared distressed. Gardon was following him, looking equally distraught.

"Are they finished?" Silver asked. "Is the tournament over?"

"Yes and no," Slate said. "Uh, I don't know how to say this, but Sir Stewart won."

Silver collapsed onto the bed. "W-What?" he said, choking out the words. That was not how everything was supposed to end! Blaze was supposed to win and be free!

"Sir Stewart won," Gardon said, reiterating the announcement. "But there is a tiebreaker that will be held tomorrow. No one knows what it will entail." He looked at the stitches thoughtfully. "Will you be up for it?"

"I'll be fine," Silver said. Truthfully, his side continued to stretch when he walked around. He was well enough to move normally, but anything more strenuous than that and he would cause further damage. Of course, the tiebreaker would be more taxing than anything before, or so he believed. Therefore, he could not worry about his personal health. Blaze's life was on the line.

"One more thing," Gardon said. He nodded to Slate to close the infirmary door. "I had to tell the princess about your escapade. She's really concerned about you and has asked to meet you tonight. I promised I would set up a meeting." He looked at the closed wound again. "I'll make sure it's somewhere dark."

"Alright," Silver said. He instinctively moved his hand to hold his side. But when he saw Gardon watching him with a troubled expression, he retracted his arm. He faced elsewhere and daydreamed of the coming night. After all their time apart, he would finally be able to see Blaze. He could not wait.

* * *

There was only a sliver of a moon that night. It hardly shed any light and for that, Silver was thankful. He was able to move unseen around the stables. Brimble and Slate were mere shadows outside, guarding the entrance.

Gardon had deemed midnight to be appropriate for a choice meeting. Late enough for every competitor to be resting for tomorrow and early enough that Silver and Blaze could still catch some shuteye he had reasoned. Although Silver was nodding off, he constantly shook himself about, paced, and did whatever he could to stay awake. He did not mind the time. Whether late, early, or whenever she wanted to see him, Silver was happy to do so.

Eventually, he heard someone approaching the stables. Two sets of feet. Brimble and Slate stood in their way at first. Then they allowed one to pass by. The figure wore a dark cloak, much like Silver did. Reaching up, the figure pulled down the hood, revealing Blaze's face.

"Blaze!" Silver said, his heart skipping several beats. He strode as fast as possible to her.

"Silver!" she said, running to him. She smacked into him, embracing Silver around his neck. He was happy she could not see him bite his lip over her hitting his stitches. "When Gardon told me what happened, I could hardly believe it. That was all I thought about throughout the rest of the tournament."

"So it's my fault you lost," Silver said. He parted with Blaze and held her hands.

"Not at all," she said. "Sir Stewart was simply better." She squeezed his hands.

"How are you? Is your leg okay?" he asked.

"I'm surviving." Silver doubted that. Every step she took had an ounce of careful tenuity to it, like she was trying to avoid upsetting any part of her body. "It is nothing I cannot handle. Really, I'm fine. And do not worry. I will sort out this whole matter with Lord Alans. I will have him banned from the kingdom once the tournament is over. He will not hurt you again."

"What if he wins?" Silver asked. "What then? He plans to murder you."

"That will not happen," Blaze said. "I will not let him win."

"But what if he does?"

"I do not know yet," she confessed. "We will think of something. I assure you though that I can handle those two knights tomorrow."

"Sir Stewart is pretty tough," Silver said, pulling her closer.

"I am more concerned about the other one," Blaze said. "Sir Locksley was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Almost like he knew what I was going to do before I did."

"Oh?" Silver gulped. Was she on to him? "Maybe he studies his opponents really well." She stared Silver in the eye. He fretted as to whether she was catching on. His sewn side was shrouded by the shadows, but could she see his wound anyway? "Silver." She was watching him, unblinking and solemn.

"Y-Yes?" He turned his body ever so slightly, trying to conceal the stitches more.

"Thank you," she said, standing next to him. She buried her chin in his tuft of chest fur. "For all you have done. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," he said. He dropped her hands. Slowly, their arms wrapped around each other's waists. "Anything for you."

She smiled. Not that smile that she put on for greeting her subjects, even when she was having a bad day. Not that smile used for royal affairs that was a tight-lipped grimace holding back a frustrating screech. No, her lips curled, showing the barest hint of her teeth. Her true smile, the one only she had allowed a select few to witness, matched her thankful eyes and lit-up face. For Silver, the sight was a wonderful reward.

He lost himself in her eyes. He did not care where they were. He wanted then and there to oust his involvement in the tournament and his love. Pulling her as close as possible, he matched her smile. "Blaze?"

"Hm?" She was as lost as he was, her eyes glazed over. Silver would have laughed if he was not the same way. The stables faded into a blurry mess until only Blaze was left, outlined against the chaos. The perfect constant whom he set his focus on.

"Blaze, I-"

"Your Highness!" Blaze's squire entered, taking aside her ear. "We must hurry back. Someone is coming."

Blaze sighed and nodded. "Very well." She disentangled herself from Silver, lingering their visit with a brief handhold. "Stay safe," she said. Then she leaned close to his ear. Silver listened closely, but she did not whisper anything. Instead, she pressed her lips delicately against his cheek. "Good night." She was walking out of the barn. Silver had frozen at the kiss. Had she said anything else?

Brimble and Slate entered, helping Silver to start moving. He followed their lead, sticking to the shadowed areas cast by high ramparts and neighboring buildings that cuddled together. As they headed back to his room, Silver touched his cheek. _I'll never wash this again_, he vowed, uncontrollably grinning.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final day of the tournament!" Thomas had proven very effective at working up the crowd, no matter what the mood. Even when that mood was fearful. The guards were continuing their search, now enclosing the tournament on all sides. Lord Alans was nearby, watching over the final three participants. He was trying to appear pleasant, but his sneer bubbled up, causing a revolting concoction that resulted in a strained smile which anyone could see through.

Silver had taken some time to study the field before Thomas had begun. Completely cleared of all barricades, targets, and rings, all that was set on the field was a painted white line. Above that was a red banner. Silver assumed the tiebreaker would be some kind of race. It would explain why they were told to stay mounted.

"These three knights have fought bravely, showcasing their skills to everyone here! Apparently, one round for each to win was not enough!" Thomas joked, earning laughter from the audience. "So today, they will prove who is the swiftest, the most cunning, the most enduring, through a race! But not any sort of race. They must climb Mount Rohesdow, grab the flag we placed atop it, and bring it back here!"

Mount Rohesdow? Silver looked up at the tall mountain. It did not stretch high into the heavens, but climbing it was no easy feat. Rockslides were common and parts of the journey to the peak were extremely steep. The race would take all day, unless one flew up to the top. But Silver could not risk that. After all, he had promised not to cheat and he was in no condition to anyway. He had to use all his strength just to stand normally. Also, he figured that if he suddenly showed up within the hour, flag in hand, he would raise everyone's suspicions.

"There will be no fighting. This will be a fair, clean race. So at this time, we ask that the knights hand over their weapons." Silver unstrapped his shield and sword from his horse, handing them to Brimble.

"Good luck," Brimble said.

"Who will claim the final victory and Princess Blaze's hand? Sir Stewart the Stout, who lived up to his name with the sturdiest lance?" Thomas asked the crowd. "Sir Percival the Keen, who proved to have the sharpest aim around? How about Sir Locksley the Unyielding, the strongest swordsman in the land?" People were shouting for their favorites. Overall, the spectators were split into equal thirds, cheering on their champions.

"Let us begin!" Thomas said. "Will the competitors please approach the starting line?"

Silver nudged his horse to the white line. Stewart and Blaze were on either side of him. A referee stood near the line, holding a checked flag. He raised it high into the air. Silver leaned down, holding the reins tightly. When the flag came down, they were off.

**A/N:** Hope you guys like it so far!

**Sword:** Oooo! Who will win? I can't wait! *jumps onto Pen's back* Let's race!

**Pen:** Get off of me, you dolt!

See you guys later.

**Pen:** That does it! En garde!


	7. Chapter 7: Mount Rohesdow

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Let's get right into it, shall we?

**Pen: **Silver, Blaze, and all related characters belong to Sega. Sword and myself belong to the author and we are continuing this travesty for I'm Not Mad- I'm Alice.

**Sword:** Who we thank cause this has been fun, fun, fun! And we also thank WingedArcher1, Tempest of Reach, ERA OF ERICK, Mew Aqua Spirit, Ember the Flame Guardian, Nab450, Awesome anon, and bronze andromeda shun. Now let's get back to the action! Go, go, go!

**Chapter 7- Mount Rohesdow**

The way to the mountain was across a short, wide, grassy field. The kind of field one could spend an afternoon in, lazing about to pick out shapes in the clouds or bringing a lover to enjoy nature's simple beauty. No thoughts were given to that by the three, as they tore up dirt and root, streaking toward their goal.

The trio galloped toward Mount Rohesdow, staying close to one another. Every now and again, someone would pull out ahead by a sliver. Then the other two would catch up. Back and forth, they strained for dominance in the race.

At the base of the mountain was a small, ringed forest. Stewart was the first to reach the trees. He hopped off his horse and tied it to a trunk. He ordered it to stay put as Blaze and Silver started to tie up their steeds.

Stewart made a beeline for the mountain. He ran up a smooth path that curved around the side. Silver followed, checking that Blaze was keeping up. She stumbled as the path steeped. Silver reached out his hand, helping her along much to her surprise.

"Thank you," Blaze said, seemingly bewildered at his gesture. He nodded and continued on.

After over an hour of starts, stops, and tiring running, the path ended in a sharp drop. Stewart looked around, trying to find some way to continue. Blaze immediately ran to the wall of the mountain. She latched onto the small footholds there, unseen until she started using them. Silver and Stewart joined her, heaving their weighted bodies up higher and higher. Digging into the thin gaps was difficult, as the armor did not allow Silver much room to gain a firm grip. He watched Blaze, wary of her slipping. Thankfully, she reached the end, flopping onto a higher path with no incident.

No incident that was until all three arrived on the upper path. As they took a moment to catch their breaths, a great rumbling resounded overhead. Silver whipped his head up. Mighty boulders and their rocky children were tumbling down. Tumbling down to greet the knights with open arms. "Rock slide!" Silver shouted.

Silver shoved Blaze forward, out of the rocks' way. Stewart rushed ahead, narrowly escaping. Yet Silver was beaned on the head by a small rock. He staggered long enough for a boulder to flatten his back. "Gah!" he cried. He struggled to lift the rock off, but he was trapped. The rock slide subsided as quickly as it had began.

The other two knights rushed to his side. They pushed the boulder off, then Blaze propped Silver's head up in her lap. He hissed, his entire vision flashing red. His back felt like thousands of daggers were stabbing him. "You think he's broken something?" she asked Stewart.

"Possibly," Stewart said. "That was a large boulder. Either way, I don't think he is any condition to finish the race."

"No, no," Silver said, clutching at Blaze's shoulder. "I'm fine, Blaze. I'm fine." He leaned heavily against her, attempting and failing to raise himself. The sky above blacked out when he moved a muscle. Finally, he collapsed limply in Blaze's arms, flopping his head to the side. He noticed that the other two had become eerily quiet. He looked up, fixing his eyes dead ahead. They were staring at him. "What?"

"What did you say?" Blaze asked. Silver hazily retraced what had happened. His breath hitched in his throat. He had let the cat out of the bag! Blaze reached for his head. Silver held his helmet down. However, the slightest movement propelled paralyzing throbs through his spine. He dropped his hands, running them along his back to soothe it. His helmet was lifted off. Blaze gasped and dropped the helmet. "Silver?"

The secret was out. He blinked and focused on her. She was at a loss for words. Silver would have laughed at her ever-expanding eyes behind her slitted visor, mouth agape in shock expression if it did not feel like someone was twisting his back with a wrench. "Did you say 'Blaze'?" Stewart asked, coming closer. "As in Princess Blaze?"

The lizard slinking up behind her back. Silver rolled over, ignoring the losing bouts against his back. "Stay away from her!" he said, wobbly using Blaze as a support. "I know what you plan to do! Get behind me, Blaze!" He faltered and fell to his knees.

Blaze kneeled beside him, throwing one of his arms around her neck. She lifted up her visor. "Silver," she said, still dumbfounded by his presence. "What are you even doing here? I told you not to get involved!"

"I'm not," he said, grinning. "Think of my participation as helping you practice even more." He laid his head on her shoulder. "I couldn't let you enter alone. I had to help you get out of this situation." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry about the sword fighting round." Silver inhaled sharply as another stinging shot of pain ran through his back. "I didn't mean it. I got too caught up in all this and thought about winning for a while. But I'm fighting for you to win again. I want you to have what you want. I'll give my all to help free you of this arrangement"

"You idiot," she said. Then she pecked his cheek. "You brave idiot. I love you."

Silver's eyes popped open. He looked up at her, his fear holding the reins of his hopes tightly, lest they be crushed. "Really?" When she nodded, he returned her kiss. "I love you too." That felt wonderful to say. Silver could have repeated that one phrase to her forever.

"I know," she said. "It was kind of obvious." He blushed heavily as she chuckled. She nestled her face into his quills, sighing happily.

"So you entered all for her?" Stewart asked, reminding them he was there. He lifted his visor. "You did all this because you love her?"

"Yes," Silver said, returning to the matter at hand. He grabbed his helmet and slid it back onto his head. "And I'll do anything to protect her. Anything." He stood again with Blaze's help.

"And I will do anything to protect him," Blaze said, conjuring a fireball in her hand.

Stewart thoughtfully studied the pair. After several tense moments of his eyes flicking back and forth between them, he nodded. "I respect that." He stepped aside. "Go. Get the flag and do what you were planning to do."

Silver was taken aback. He lifted his visor, surprised by the offer. "Just like that? Why?"

"I know what it's like to strive for the ones you love. Lord Alans has ruined too many lives already. I will not be party to ruining any others." He bowed to Silver. "I apologize for my involvement with your imprisonment. But I had my own reasons."

"Your family," Silver said, recalling the conversation he overhead.

Stewart bristled. "Yes. I am in great debt to Lord Alans. I cannot even afford the exorbitant interest, let alone the original amount. I have nothing to repay him with, so he plans to sell off my family and land if I don't do what he says. He can keep my land for all I care, but I will not lose my wife and children."

"So what will you do now?" Blaze asked.

He shrugged. "Go into hiding. I'll take my family and live in the forest or something." He stepped closer to them. Blaze's fireball grew larger, but he held up his hands. "Before then, I plan to reclaim a shred of my honor. I will testify that Silver did not commit any harm to Lord Alans' men."

"Really?" Silver asked. An immense weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do. You have fought as well as any knight I have ever faced and for one of the best reasons I could ever think of." Stewart gingerly patted Silver on his shoulder. "Come. We have a long way to go to help the princess reach the top."

"Oh, isn't this just touching?" The trio turned toward a cliff where a pile of rocks and boulders rested. Wincott, sans his helmet, leaned over the side, sneering down at them. "True love and reconciliation. It almost brings a tear to my eye." He pretended to wipe one of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Silver growled, curling his fist.

"Well, if it isn't the little vermin from before. Still far below me, I see." He spat at Silver, nailing the ailing hedgehog between the eyes. "It's not what _I _want, but what Lord Alans wants," Wincott said. "You see, he had a feeling that Sir Stewart would be too weak-willed to do what was necessary. So he sent me along. Paid quite handsomely too." He laughed as he propped his foot against a heavy boulder. "But I must admit I'm at a loss here. After all, Alans promised me the princess for my own personal use once he finished with her. It would be a shame to end such beauty. Tell you what, Your Highness. Come up here and I'll make sure you stay safe."

Blaze hurled her building fireball toward Wincott. He ducked and snarled at her. "Fine. I tried to be nice. Have it your way!" He pushed the boulder off, aiming it straight at Silver and Blaze.

"Run!" Stewart ordered. He pushed the pair along. Silver's labored hobbling slowed Blaze down considerably. So Stewart threw Silver's other arm over his neck. They ran forth, dodging the rockslide. Round and round the path they went until finally, they reached Wincott's height. But the dog was nowhere to be seen. He had stopped pushing the rocks a while ago.

"Up there!" Silver said, pointing near the peak. An armored figure was racing to the top. Silver struggled to give chase. Blaze held him back.

"No, you can't," she said. "You're hurt. We need to take you to the infirmary."

"You can't! You'll lose!" he said.

"I do not want anything to happen to you," she said, pleading with him.

He grabbed her shoulders. "I'll be fine. I'm not giving up now and I won't let you either. Not when we're this close." He stood firm, refusing to back down. "You're going to win, alright?"

She relented, sighing and letting go of him. He ran ahead while Blaze and Stewart followed. They lost sight of Wincott for an hour, but picked him up when they neared the top.

When they were close to the peak, the ground leveled out into a smoother surface. In the circular area was the tip of the mountain. And on the fine point of the craggy tip, there was no sign of the flag. Stewart looked over the edge as Silver walked toward the base.

"He couldn't have passed us," Stewart said. "We would have seen him." Blaze joined him, examining the ledge for any sign of Wincott. They each headed in opposite directions, scouring the mountainside.

Silver walked around the base of the mountaintop. As he searched the sides, he saw a hint of red attached the speared peak. Silver continued to circle the base. Could that be the flag?

The thought had barely crossed his mind when a dropping foot smashed into his nose. Wincott had leapt from his hidden perch on the peak and now raced for Stewart's turned back. Silver barely registered the event as his vision flounced around. "Behind you!" Silver cried, holding his nose. But he was too late in his warning.

Wincott kicked Stewart over the edge. He jumped down after the lizard fell. Blaze helped Silver up and they ran after the two knights.

Silver peered over the ledge. Down below, Stewart was lying motionless on the path. Wincott was leaning over the body, tearing off the armor. The way down was not too far. Silver signaled to Blaze to follow him. She nodded and they quietly climbed down to the path. Silver was clumsy in his descent and dropped hard onto his back for the last several feet. Blaze quickly landed beside him and clamped his mouth shut with her hand as he moaned.

They could overhear Wincott nearby, talking to Stewart. "Just need to borrow your armor for a bit," he said, giving Stewart a swift kick to the head. "Would look pretty silly going down there without it seeing as I'm not really supposed to be here." He yanked off a greave and attached it to his arm. "Bit of a tight fit."

Blaze and Silver crouched low. They waddled over to Wincott. Silver counted to three on his fingers. On three, they tackled Wincott. Blaze held down his shoulders, punching him for good measure. Silver searched his waist and found the flag tucked away. Silver yanked it out. He put it away in his own armor, then helped Blaze. Together, they socked Wincott, effectively knocking him out.

"Whew!" Silver said, leaning back. He smiled at Blaze, giving her a thumbs up. As his adrenaline subsided, his back began to act up once more. He handed her the red flag. "Take it. Go on ahead."

"Not without you," she said.

They left Wincott behind, alive, but not in any condition to fight. Their larger concern was Stewart. No amount of slapping or yelling brought him back from his unconsciousness. So Silver and Blaze carried him down the path. Their progress was slow going and many dangers lurked when they had to shimmy back down the mountainside. During that leg of the journey, they had had to hang Stewart's body between them since he was too heavy for either to handle alone.

After a few hours, the end was in sight. Silver was grateful for the welcome view of the forest so close. His back was worsening. Not that he allowed Blaze to know. Whenever she checked on him or even looked his way, he beamed, stretching his lips too wide and saying he was "A-Okay!"

There were a few occasions he caught her staring at him. Not questioningly or concerned about his health. Just staring, as if he were some foreign creature she was trying to make sense of. She would turn her head when he returned the stare, leaving him to wonder what was causing her curious looks. He asked her once what was the matter, and she had shaken her head. "Nothing," she had told him.

As they were nearing the end of their descent, Silver spotted pebbles rolling down the mountain. He stopped Blaze, pointed to the pebbles, then upward. "Rockslide," he said. They could not see any oncoming boulders trying to crush them yet. The pair slowed down to a snail's pace, carefully watching for any loose rocks.

Stewart finally awoke when they went down another level. They tore their eyes away from the mountain, deciding there was no more danger of a rockslide, and set him down. Blaze crouched down beside him. "How do you feel?"

"Awful," he said.

"Can you stand?" she asked. He nodded. Silver and Blaze helped him to his feet.

"Rragh!" Something heavy collided into Silver's head, roaring a garbled battle cry. He tussled with the object until he was underneath it. He looked up a saw a very bruised, very furious Wincott. "Let's see how you like it!" he shouted, punching Silver. He reached around and produced an exceptionally long knife. He twirled it briefly, the anger giving way to a horrifying, violent madness. Then jammed at Silver's chest.

_Wham!_ Blaze bum rushed Wincott, throwing him off Silver and the mountain. Wincott screamed as he disappeared amongst the trees below. He had dropped his knife after Blaze attacked him. Stewart took the knife with him, admiring its length and sharp edges.

It was only by some miracle the trio managed to rush down the mountain as fast as they could. Stewart was not a burden anymore, but they had to travel slowly for him and Silver. When they finally reached their horses, Silver draped himself over the saddle. His spine felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces if he put any more pressure on it. Stewart helped him sit straight up. They all lowered their visors and raced toward the finish line together. The sun was dipping into the sky in the distance, casting long shadows behind them.

The audience was certainly shocked by all three returning. Even more so when Silver and Stewart halted to allow Blaze to cross the finish line first. She slid off her horse, holding up the flag to thunderous applause. Silver and Stewart crossed afterwards. Silver collapsed next to his horse when he slipped off. Brimble and Slate were beside him in an instant.

"Good on ya!" Slate said, helping him up and slapping him on the back.

"Yeowch!" he cried, falling down once more.

Brimble lifted Silver up. "Hurt your back?" Silver nodded. "We'll get you to the infirmary."

"Please," Silver said.

They walked toward the edge of the field while Thomas congratulated Blaze. "Well done, Sir Percival! Well done! Now, I suppose you'll want to announce what you desire, eh?" The crowd was settling down, waiting with bated breath for Blaze to make her decision.

"Yes," she said. She turned to Silver. "I-"

"Hold it!" Silver turned and could not believe his eyes. Wincott, looking worse for the wear, but upright, was riding toward the center of the field. He approached Blaze, pointing his finger right in her face. "This knight," he said, heaving, "is an imposter. It is the princess in disguise!"

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Blaze removed her helmet, spurring the low mutterings to rise into shocked outcries. Wincott continued, throwing his hand in Silver's direction. "And that is Silver, the fugitive you have been seeking! Arrest him!"

Silver removed his helmet as well. Immediately, the soldiers were upon him, holding his arms and legs. He caught Wincott smiling, satisfied atop the black horse.

"Hold it!" Blaze said, pushing past the ring of guards. "He is innocent. Sir Stewart has testified that Silver did no wrong."

Stewart dismounted his horse and lifted his visor. "It's true. I'm ashamed to say I played a part in framing Silver. He did not harm a hair on Lord Alans' men. He never had a chance to as Lord Alans and his men attacked Silver first."

Blaze, Brimble, and Slate had to pull the guards off of Silver. As they stood defiantly before the soldiers, Blaze faced the advisors and judges. "Since I am the victor of this tournament, I believe the reward was that I receive anything I desire, correct?"

"That is correct," one of the advisors said slowly. He was trembling as if he could sense what Blaze was about to ask. The others were busy finding their dropped jaws after the stunning revelation.

Blaze took a deep breath. She twisted her hands around and looked at her feet. Silver touched her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Go on," he urged her. "Ask for what you wanted."

She grinned and raised her head high. "You say you want me to have an arranged marriage. I will not allow that. I will not marry someone I did not choose of my own volition. Therefore, what I desire," she paused, squeezing Silver's hand, "is to marry Silver."

If the uproar was loud before, it was overbearing now. The spectators were on their feet, the knights and lords were protesting Blaze's entry in the first place, and the judges lost their tongues again. Silver gawked at Blaze, shocked speechless. He would not have believed she requested what he heard if it was not for the public going crazy. The one thing he had wanted. The one thing and she had asked for it. He was ecstatic. She wanted to marry him. Him. Just as he wanted to marry her. He felt light-headed. She glanced at him, her face for once frightened, albeit only a little. He realized his silence was not helping matters, so he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

When the soldiers had finally calmed everyone down, the same advisor addressed Blaze. He appeared more relaxed, but Silver sensed something ominous arriving. "You have indeed been victorious. Even though the circumstances are not what we expected, we will honor your claim to the prize. And while we are happy that you have chosen a husband, I'm afraid it is not allowed. You of all people should know that royalty cannot marry commoners."

And like that, the dream was ripped away once more. Silver could not believe it. They had been so close. So close to achieving what they both wanted. "I'm afraid you will still have to marry as well," the advisor continued. "The throne must have a king. So-"

"One moment!" Stewart said. He stepped forward and bowed before the advisors' stand. "You say that the law forbids royalty to marry a commoner, yes?"

"Yes," the advisor said. "It had been that way for many generations."

"Would you allow the princess to marry a knight?" he asked.

"Of course! A knight is noble after all."

Stewart turned around. Blaze smirked, but Silver had failed to catch on. Stewart walked over to Silver and planted a hand on his shoulder. "I can think of no fine fellow more worthy of knighthood than this man here."

"You beat me to it," Blaze muttered. "I was just thinking that." She turned to the advisors. "Then I request Silver be knighted."

The advisors convened shortly, whispering and gesticulating to Silver. Their conversation dragged on forever, with furious stabbing fingers and heated mumbles. Silver constantly caught Blaze's eye. He chewed and gnawed his lip raw. At long last, the advisor turned to Silver and said, "Very well."

He brightened. He faced Blaze, who lowered him to one knee. "Silver?"

"Yes?" he said, croaking. He cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Do you vow to protect the royal family, the throne, and the kingdom?" she asked.

"I will protect them."

"Will you uphold the sanctity and prestige of your position by your actions?"

"I will uphold them."

"Will you honor the pact you have entered into, even if it requires your life to uphold?" Stewart handed her his sword.

"I will honor it."

Blaze tapped one shoulder, then the other with the blade's tip. "Then I declare thee, Sir Silver. Arise."

However, Silver did not obey her. He took the sword out of her hand, jammed it into the ground, then lifted Blaze's hands in his own. "Princess Blaze?" he asked. His heart was hammering his ribs, seeking a way to break out of his chest. His tongue was swelling, sticking to the roof of his mouth. He would have to be fast or he would lose his nerve. "Nothing would please me more than to marry you, Your Highness." Blaze was covering her own mouth. Silver saw her moist eyes that refused to cry before the crowd. "Will you take me as your own? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, her voice muffled by her fingers. She spread the fingers apart and announced her reply in a louder tone. "Yes, I will! I will marry you!"

Silver stood and embraced her. Blaze buried her face in his shoulder. He felt the tears staining his fur. It was chilling, but a good kind of chill. The kind of cool sense one has diving into a pond on a hot summer's day. Silver held her tightly, shielding her face from all the onlookers that cheered and applauded the new couple.

Brimble, Slate, Stewart, and Gardon were all backslapping one another and shouting encouraging words over the audience. The advisors were left dumbfounded, unable to process the speed at which all the events had happened.

But over the happy praise and goodwill, one sound pierced to the heavens. A shriek. A frightened, pained yelp that tore Blaze from Silver. She wiped away any trace of tears from her eyes. They searched for the source of the yell and heard it again. "No! Please!"

Everyone on the field parted to reveal Lord Alans. He was surrounded by his guards, all on horseback. Wincott stood to his side, bolstering the troop count with his own men. All in all, there were at least fifty armed soldiers, ready to attack. Atop Alans' horse was a young woman, a knife held to her throat.

"Drouet!" Blaze said. She conjured a fireball in her hand. "Let her go!"

Alans tutted and pressed the knife closer to Drouet's neck. "I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you, Princess," he said.

"What do you want?" Blaze asked, her fireball dissipating into thin air.

"That's more like it," he said. "I want you to come with me."

"Why?" Silver asked.

"I was not talking to you, peasant!" Alans snapped at Silver. He regained his composure and turned to Blaze. "Come, Princess. You must get ready for your wedding." Blaze gave him a strange look. "I did not come all this way just to lose. I shall marry you one way or the other, dead servant or no." His knife hand started to inch slowly across Drouet's neck.

"Stop! I will come!" Blaze said.

"Good." He nodded to Wincott, who trotted forth with the widest smirk one could muster.

Wincott helped Blaze onto his saddle, then turned to Stewart. "I believe you have something of mine." He held out his hand expectantly. Stewart gave him the long knife back and nodded. "Thank you for keeping it safe. Allow me to repay you." He raised his leg and slammed the heel of his foot into Stewart's face.

Silver caught the knight and propped him up. He glared at Wincott, who guffawed and went back over to Alans. Along the way, he butted Blaze firmly with the handle of his knife. She growled, spinning to retaliate, but one more hit and she was out like a light. "Good work," Alans said.

"You just have to know where to hit," Wincott said, flipping his knife playfully.

"Try to follow us and they both die!" Alans' warning froze Silver as the lord and all the soldiers raced off.

"Come on," Stewart said, mounting his steed. "We have to go after them!"

"But the princess," Thomas said, coming to his side. "He-"

"-will kill her either way," Silver told him. "Stewart's right. We have to save her." Now the only question remaining would be where they were heading. Alans had mentioned a wedding, but the town chapel was hardly what one could call impregnable. All that was left was- "The castle chapel," Silver said.

Gardon agreed. "My thoughts exactly. You guys run on ahead. I'll round up every soldier in town."

Silver climbed on his horse and found Brimble and Slate ready to follow on their own horses. "We're coming too," Slate said, wielding a pair of knives. Behind them, the soldiers were waiting for the command to rescue Blaze.

"We'll help too," one of the knights called from the crowd.

"So will I," someone in the audience shouted.

"Me too!"

"I'll help the princess!"

Everywhere, peasants were grabbing whatever blunt object they could find to use as a weapon. Most of the knights and lords present sided with the soldiers and watched Silver. He swallowed hard and grabbed his reins. "Very well!" he said. "Thank you all! Now, let's save Princess Blaze! To me!" He spurred his horse onward toward the castle.

"Fall out!" Stewart ordered. He fell in line behind Silver. A massive thundering noise followed. Silver glanced over his shoulder and was heartened at the swarm of people running after him. He set his eyes on the castle in the distance. _Hold on, Blaze. I'm coming._

**A/N: **It's all coming to a close now.

**Sword: **What will happen?! I'm too excited! I need to headbutt something! Pen!

**Pen:** N-

**Sword: ***headbutts him* I knocked him out! Now is the part where I throw my head back and laugh. Ready everyone? *laughs*

While I get some ice and smelling salts, let us know what you think. We'd really like to hear from you guys and girls. Also, since I am kind of curious if anyone has been able to spot all the Robin Hood references, let's make a game of this. Anyone who can name the most references so far within a week gets a request. You have to name at least five, but the more the better. Send us a pm so people can't copy your answers. And remember, that those on DA will be competing too! Have fun!


	8. Chapter 8: Robin and Marion

**A/N:** Here it is.

**Sword:** More action!

**Pen:** And the last chapter thankfully.

**Sword:** Awww. Just when I was getting geared up for crazy stuff.

As always, Silver, Blaze, and all related characters and material belong to Sega. Sword and Pen belong to me. The Robin Hood parts and excerpts from the story belong to H.E. Marshall. And Arcantos belong to Tempest of Reach, who we would like to thank for using. There won't be any ending notes, as we think it would detract from the ending. We'd like to thank Tempest of Reach, WingedArcher1, Mew Aqua Spirit, Ember The Flame Guardian, ERA OF ERICK, blazethecoolcat, and the anonymous Guest person. Thank you for all your support during this everyone!

**Sword:** Hurry! We need to find out what Silver's up to! Get to the story!

**Chapter 8- Robin and Marion**

"Shut the gate!"

Blaze heard heavy pounding. It sounded like an entire army swarming around her. She was vaguely aware of the galloping shots to her ribs or that she was hanging limply from a horse.

"What's going on?" someone asked. "Princess! Princess Blaze!" Two large eyes were in front of her. The person continued to call her name, hoping to receive a response. "Princess! Princess, what happened?"

"Silver happened!"

_Silver._ Blaze's ears twitched. Silver had proposed and she had been snatched away. Silver and Drouet. Silver. "Silver," she mumbled.

She twirled in the air around as the horse's reins were yanked. "Yes, Silver is leading a revolt!" She knew that voice. Lord Alans. He was keeping her from making eye contact with any of the surrounding people. "The fugitive attacked the princess and means to usurp the throne! I grabbed Princess Blaze and came here. But he is coming. We saw him leading the peasants and other lords here! So close the gate! Close it!"

The crank wheel chattered as the drawbridge was raised and the heavy wooden gate door closed. Blaze could see clearly now that soldiers were all around, armed and looking toward Lord Alans. One ventured forth. "That doesn't sound like Silver. He swore to protect the princess above all else."

"But he has gone mad with power," Alans said. "He entered the tournament and lost. He thinks that he still should win the throne and Princess Blaze. He's insane!"

"It's true," Wincott said. "Saw the whole thing, didn't we lads?"

Wincott and Alans' men all murmured in agreement. Blaze struggled to lift her head. She had to intervene. She had to dispel these lies about Silver.

The soldier was unsure. "I don't know."

"Hey!" Blaze rolled her head to the side, the blood rushing to her head. A frantic soldier was waving through one of the dozen openings in the ceiling. "There's an army on the horizon! Soldiers and peasants! They're armed to the teeth!"

"You see?" Alans said. "Silver is coming to finish the job! You must protect the castle! We'll find a safe place for the princess. Hurry! Hurry now!" The soldiers trampled over themselves to get into position. Blaze groaned, reaching out for her nearest guard. Alans slipped off his horse and threw her over his shoulder. She watched her soldiers disappear as Alans, Wincott, and all their men raced further into the castle.

* * *

"Woah, woah." Silver halted his horse at the edge of the castle's moat. He studied the raised drawbridge. Then he caught sight of the true danger. Among the parapets to the sides and arrow loops in the walls, he saw reflective glints in the last vestiges of sunlight. Lining the thick ramparts, there was hints of soldiers, waiting for any attack.

Stewart pulled up beside Silver. He saw the trouble as well. "What do you think? Alans' men?"

"No," Silver said. "They wouldn't be this prepared. Not this quickly. These are our people." He trotted forward and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Lower the drawbridge! Princess Blaze's life is in peril!" He was answered with silence.

"Guess Alans got to them," Stewart said. "What now?"

"We have to cross and quickly," he said. He examined the castle walls, searching for any flaw. He knew there was none. He had scanned the wall himself many times, laying out every contingency and helping the guards build plans around any exploitative weakness. The only way around the wall was to lower the drawbridge. But that would mean swimming through the moat, completely defenseless and at the mercy of the archers, to slip in the narrow space where the bridge did not quite meet the wall.

"You can't make it," Brimble said, catching on to Silver's line of thinking. "Not in your condition."

"I'm not in any condition to fight either, but here I am," Silver said. He did not have the strength to create a telekinetic shield. Maybe he could strap a buckler to his back.

"I'll do it. I'm a pretty fast," someone piped up. Arcantos leapt forward, devoid of armor except for a shield attached to his back. Before anyone could stop him, he dove into the water. Immediately, a hail of arrows rained down upon him. He paddled hard through the deadly shower. Arrows clanged off his shield, but he kept his head low. Some of the better archers on the ground took potshots at the defensive side, momentarily driving those attacking Arcantos away. Arcantos reached the other side, slipping in between the gate and bridge.

There was a _thump!_ followed by a _creak! crick! crank!_ Then the drawbridge slowly fell forward, hitting the ground with a muffled _boom!_ From the top, Arcantos rolled back to the waiting group, somersaulting until he collided against Silver's horse. He spread himself out, panting heavily. A stray arrow's tip jutted out of his leg.

"See?" he said, breathing heavily. "Piece of cake."

Silver slipped off his horse, picked up Arcantos, and handed him to a few peasants. "Take him somewhere safe!" he ordered. "Thank you," he said to Arcantos as the wolf was whisked away.

The soldiers above were running around, screaming and yelling to raise the bridge. Silver dismounted his horse and stood on the bridge. Stewart, Brimble, Slate, and dozens of knights mimicked him, adding their weight to the bridge. They raised their shields as another volley of arrows soared through the air.

Silver examined their new obstacle: the gate. If the drawbridge was sturdy, the gate was unbreakable. There were no cracks to slip through this time. They needed to climb over the gate.

A great galloping hoard of infantry approached Silver's group. Leading the charge was Gardon. A welcome sight indeed, but even more so were the grappling hooks and ladders some of the joining soldiers carried.

"Figured you would need these," Gardon said. The soldiers above notched their bows and fired downwards. Several men were injured and plenty of the peasants fled behind the better armored soldiers.

"We do! Get them set up quickly!" Silver said.

"You heard him! Hop to it!" Gardon yelled.

Silver's archers covered the soldiers as they threw up grappling hooks and raised the ladders. Slate sped up one of the dangling ropes, reaching the top in the blink of an eye. Several faster soldiers were right behind him as Silver and the rest took to the ladders.

Along the way, Silver watched several defending soldiers drop into the moat. When he arrived at the top, Slate was at the center of the action. He wielded two knives, cutting sword sheaths off and kicking enemies aside. He even scared off one poor soul that voluntarily leapt off the wall.

Brimble joined in soon after. He picked up two soldiers and bashed their heads together. "Get going! We'll hold them here!" he said. He flung another soldier into a spearman.

"Let's move!" Silver said. He hobbled along toward the bottom floor. His side was splitting open. _Have to keep moving_, he told himself. At the bottom, Gardon raised the gate, allowing the rest of the attacking army to pour inside.

* * *

Blaze heard the creak of the gate. Unfortunately, so did Alans. "Blast it all, they're inside," he said. "Hurry! We have to find that chapel!"

At that point, having fully awoken and been relieved of her armor for her regular clothes, Blaze was being dragged along. She did not dare to put up a fight. Not while Wincott carried a knife in one hand and Drouet over his shoulder. But when they ran into two guards scurrying toward the commotion, she tried to warn them of the impending danger.

Yet helmets provide tunnel vision in addition to protection. So not only could the guards not see Blaze's gesticulation, they could not see Wincott's men sneak up from behind. "Hey! Where are you taking the pri-" was all one of them could get out before big arms wrapped around their necks. They were unconscious within the minute.

"You two," Alans said, snapping his fingers. Two of his smaller men stood in front of him. Alans had appointed half of his detachment to stay behind in the dining hall, ready to stall the intruders. "Take their armor, then lock them up somewhere. After that, go make some friends." The two soldiers smirked and bowed.

Blaze was yanked down the hallway. She prayed Silver would spot the imposters before they struck.

* * *

A shockingly large number of soldiers were waiting for Silver and his group in the dining hall. Thankfully, given the large area, there was plenty of room to avoid friendly fire. Blaze's soldiers had already been thinned out, as most were being handled at the gate. So only a few were intermingling with Alans and Wincott's men.

Silver and those who had accompanied him further into the castle were enough of a match. Both sides came out swinging, climbing over or using furniture during the fight.

Silver himself faced down two tough soldiers. One stabbed with a spear. The other slashed with a sword. Silver clung to a nearby tapestry and swung high above them. When he came back for a pass, he traded quick blows. One of the soldiers tore a hole in the tapestry on one pass.

Fearing for the fabric's strength, Silver glided into the air. He swooped low like a bird, circling the deadly pair. Round and round he went, smothering them in the soft red folds. When he finished, they were wrapped tighter than a gift. Silver punched one, then the other. They fell to the ground.

Two more soldiers charged him. Silver cut loose the tapestry, then kicked it forward. The wrapped pair cursed and whined as they tumbled forward. _Crash!_ They bowled over the attacking pair. All they was left was a tangled mess of bodies and velvet cloth.

Silver located Stewart and Gardon among the combatants. Stewart thrust his sword at one soldier. The soldier blocked, but Gardon whacked the soldier with a chair. Silver stood back-to-back with them, each facing an enemy.

"We have to get to Blaze!" he said, staving off a soldier. "We can't waste time on these guys!"

"Agreed!" Gardon said. He caught his opponent's sword high, then stole it for himself. After scaring away the soldier, he rallied several of their troops. "To us! Hurry!"

Silver led the way again, twisting and turning through the castle's large interior. The battle behind them faded away into dim clashes. When they were nearing a fork, two of Blaze's guards rushed to them. Silver held his sword at the ready, but the soldiers babbled and fell over one another before him.

"You have to help!" one cried.

"He's got the princess!" the other said. "He can't be stopped!"

"Don't worry. We'll stop him," Silver said, helping them up. "Come with us."

The two soldiers fell in line behind Silver. Down the hall, the group ran. Silver was spurred on more and more with each passing moment. Each moment that Blaze was in danger. Each moment that Blaze did not have to spare. His side screamed for him to stop, but there was nothing on the entire planet that could stand between him and Blaze at that point.

"Look out!" Gardon pushed Silver aside. The two soldiers that had tagged along had drawn their swords and swung at Silver. Gardon fended off one attack and took the other in his stomach. He roared and fell to the ground.

Silver attacked the two immediately. Up, low, wide open, stab to the leg for one. The other, after seeing his friend lose, was timid in his fighting. Silver easily disarmed him and kicked him to the ground. Two of Silver's troops took the soldiers away, then he tended to Gardon.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Gardon said, holding his stomach. His hands covered the wound. "He didn't do much. Ooo." He leaned over and Silver beckoned over one of his troops.

"Take him to the infirmary," he said. The soldier hopped to the task and whisked Gardon away.

Then there was only Silver and Stewart, supported by a small group of fighters. Silver pushed everyone forward to the chapel. They were nearly there. They had to hurry.

* * *

"Where is the priest?" Alans said, thundering about. He held Blaze close to him, his sword pressed against her stomach. Wincott stood behind the two, watching the doorway. One of Alans' men stood off to the side, weeping nonstop. Alans turned to him and sneered. "What are you blubbering about?"

"Sorry," the soldier said, wiping his tear-stained cheeks. He buried his face in a handkerchief. "I just love weddings."

Alans rolled his eyes. Through the side door, a man dressed in black and white robes was shoved in by a pair of hands. "Fine, fine! No need to be pushy."

"Finally," Alans said. "We wish to be married, priest. Immediately."

The priest opened his heavy tome upon the altar before the pair. "Do you have witnesses?" he asked.

Alans pointed to Wincott and the bawling man in the corner. "Very well, do you have the rings?"

"We do not need rings."

"Have you settled on any pre-marital arrangements?" He suddenly found the point of a sword right between his eyes.

"You're stalling," Alans said. "Get a move on."

The priest looked to Blaze. "I'm sorry Your Highness."

"It's quite alright," Blaze said. "Don't worry. Silver will be along any minute now."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," Alans said, sheathing his sword. He turned to the priest. "Today, if you would."

The priest hung his head and flipped through his tome. He hurried to the right page when Alans started to draw his sword again. The priest cleared his throat and addressed the bare-bones audience. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring these two together in holy matrimony."

* * *

When being ambushed by a gang of armored men wielding maces, swords, and axes, one does not usually focus on how they managed to climb to the roof or how they hid behind the buttresses and archways. Yet the stray thought did pass through Silver's mind as he fought off a maniac brandishing a battle ax. The ax-wielder chopped empty air nonstop, realizing too late that Silver was behind him. Silver kicked the foe into several others.

Alans' men fought well. But they were no match for Silver and his troops. He fended off another soldier, clashing swords above their heads. Silver twisted, turned, and brought their swords low. Stewart appeared behind the soldier. "Hi," the lizard said, then delivered a right hook to the soldier's exposed face.

"Go on!" one of Silver's men waved to him. "We can handle this!"

Silver and Stewart nodded and sprinted the rest of the way to the chapel. Up they went, clearing four flights of stairs and skipping several at a time. It was not very long before they reached the door. _Almost there_. Now they needed to zip through the foyer, the hall, and they would be in the sanctuary.

Yet they were impeded at the foyer. Wincott stood before the sanctuary, a dark guardian of malice that dared them to come closer. His long knife was accompanied by a smaller, curved one. He flipped both around constantly, looking from one face to the other. "Sorry, but we don't tolerate wedding crashers," he said.

Silver stepped forward, but Stewart held him back. "I'll handle him. You go to the princess."

"You sure?" Silver asked. Wincott ran his fingers over the tip of his blades.

"Yes," Stewart said. "I owe him anyway."

"As do I," Wincott said. He laughed. "Yes, go on ahead, Locksley. I'm certain that Lord Alans can handle you in your state."

Silver looked down. A trail of crimson slipped beneath the cracks of his armor. The stitches had failed. The open wound's burning was catching up to him. He had to end this quickly. Standing tall, he jogged toward the sanctuary side door, leaving the two knights alone.

"No one to help you cheat this time," Stewart said, holding his sword at the ready.

"But this is my best field." Wincott deftly twirled his knives. Then he briefly rubbed his chest. "I'll pay you back for that last lance."

Stewart carried his sword defensively. He stared Wincott down for several tense moments, then rushed him. He swung. Wincott clanged his longer knife off the sword. Then the smaller knife swiped at Stewart's elbow. The blade sliced into the armor crease on Stewart's joint.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Wincott said. He stabbed with the longer knife. Stewart blocked and kicked him in the stomach. Wincott reeled back as Stewart took the offensive. Low, high, low, high, high to throw off balance. Stewart went for the knees. He cut deep into Wincott's thigh.

The dog stumbled. He straightened his leg and circled Stewart slowly. Howling, he ran back in chopping frantically.

* * *

"Now do you, Lord Alans, take Princess Blaze as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Alans said.

The priest turned dejectedly to Blaze. "And do you, Princess Blaze-"

"I object!" Silver said, bursting through the sanctuary's side door.

The priest snapped his tome shut. "We actually hadn't reached that part, but your timing is impeccable nonetheless." Then he disappeared from the room at a full sprint.

Alans held Blaze tighter. He pressed his sword further into her gut. "One step closer and she will have more than an upset stomach." When Silver complied, he turned to his remaining guard. "What are you waiting for? Go get him!"

Yet the guard was a broken mess. His helmet long ago discarded, he went through several tissues and his handkerchiefs, wailing and sobbing. Alans stuck his tongue out, disgusted by the amount of snot dripping from the guard's nose. "Useless fool. Go watch Drouet then."

"Where is she?" Silver and Blaze asked as the guard left.

"Oh, a few of my men are watching her," Alans said. "She's safe for now. Not another step forward!" He pointed the sword at Silver, then returned it to Blaze. "I will do it! I will! First her, then Drouet!"

From Alans' view, he could only see over Blaze's shoulder. Hence why he did not notice the building, swirling orange and yellow vortex in her palm. Silver did and caught her eye. She gave an imperceptible nod and he moved closer once more. Alans did not withdraw his sword from Blaze. "Don't! I will do it!"

Everything happened so fast. Blaze punched Alans full in the face with her fireball, searing him badly. He screamed, clutching his face with his free hand. Then the sword jammed into her stomach. It pierced through, from one side to the other. Blaze's mouth hung open as she fell backwards, the sword pulling out along the way.

Silver dashed and caught her in the nick of time. He gently laid her on the ground. _It doesn't look bad_, he told himself. The sword has missed the middle, stabbing her in the ribs. He pressed her hands against the hole. "Put pressure on it," he whispered. "It's not that bad." _It's not that bad. It's not that bad._

"Liar," she said, choking out the word through a smile. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"You-You insolent, little- agh!" Silver turned to Alans. Half of his face was singed black. Trails of embers and small fires crackled in his fur. His eye rested in the middle of the smoking fur, completely bloodshot. His snarling lips trembled as he grinded his teeth. "Ragh!" he yelled again, touching his face and yanking his hand away. "You will die!"

Alans brought his sword high. Silver picked up his own weapon and met him. The two swords clashed, barely above Blaze. Silver was slipping, the pressure too great to keep at bay. He directed Alans' sword to the side, then shoved him away from Blaze.

No time was wasted in build-up or anticipation. Alans attacked mercilessly, never pausing. _Clang!_ High blow. Silver stumbled backwards over a pew. _Whiish!_ A cut to the middle that missed by a hair's width. _Whang!_ The sword bounced off Silver's armor, but aggravated his ripped side. Now he was backed up against the wall. He had to take control.

Concentrating as hard as he could, Silver halted Alans' sword. The sharp weapon glowed with a faint hue, still moving ever so slowly. Alans was overpowering the weak hold. Silver acted quickly. He picked up a pew via his other tinted glove. Alans did not even have time to dodge as the sturdy wooden seat became a baseball bat for his baseball head.

As Alans rolled to the other side of the room, Silver collapsed. He gasped, holding onto his side. The fire. The horrible, earth-spinning, unbearable fire that sprang from the open gash. More ruby trails dribbled down his armor. He wiped away the stains, smearing the iron finish.

"What's the matter, Locksley? Or is it Silver?" Alans asked, taunting Silver. He stood up, his nosebleed cascading down the charred fur. "Having a bit of trouble there? Well you know what they say about cheating!" On the last word, Alans ran forward. He punched Silver with the hilt of his sword. He raised his sword high to deliver a killing blow.

Silver would have none of it. He caught the sword with his own. _Clang! Clang!_ The sparks flashed as the swords met in their deadly tango. Back and forth, the metal sang the violent duet of two combatants gripped in their struggle. Silver swung low, missing the feet. He ducked the incoming swipe at his face.

Grabbing his faithful pew again, Silver slid it at Alans' feet. The cat was agile this time, hopping over the seat and managing a high strike. The pew hit the wall as Alans cut Silver's shoulder.

* * *

_Swipe! Whang! Woosh! Whang!_ Left to right. Right to left. Wincott would not stop swinging. Stewart hardly had room to maneuver around each attack. Although the knives continued to hit solid rock and stone on the walls, they were not dulled in the slightest. Every time, Wincott came nearer to hitting his mark.

Stewart twirled away from another chop of the longer knife. Wincott hurled the long knife at him. Stewart spotted a nearby painting. He jerked it off the wall and held it in front of him. The knife ripped through the mouth of the some noble or royalty in the painting, acting as an iron tongue that almost met Stewart's lips. Luckily, the hilt stopped at the frame. He hung the painting back in its place and tipped his fingers to the royal man. "Thanks."

Wincott stabbed with his smaller knife. "After this," he huffed, weaving around Stewart's attacks, "I'll be famous for besting the great Stewart. Even if you are past your prime."

"Some legacy," Stewart said, nicking Wincott's arm. "Having to say you had trouble with a man twice your age? Not very terrifying, is it? 'Wincott, the Geriatric Slayer' doesn't really strike fear into the heart." He received a cut on his neck. "Maybe you can frighten some school children with that?"

Wincott growled and headbutted Stewart. The lizard reeled back, tripping over his feet. Then Wincott leapt into the air, roaring for all his worth. Stewart caught the dog on his feet and pushed him back. There was a brief antagonized shout before a gasp, then a defeated sigh.

Stewart propped himself up. Wincott was hanging in mid-air, supported on the weight of his long knife sticking through him. The painting's hook snapped and crashed to the floor. Wincott tumbled away from the painting, the knife still embedded in his torso. Stewart rolled the body over, checked for a pulse, and found none.

"May you at least find peace," he said, closing Wincott's eyes. He propped the painting up on a nearby bench and saluted it once more. "That's two I owe you now."

* * *

Alans knocked Silver to the ground. He hammered down on the hedgehog, coming closer and closer to knocking the sword away. Before Silver's grasp failed, a fireball struck Alans in the side. He growled and turned away from his opponent to find Blaze, whose hand fell back to the ground.

Kicking Silver in the side, Alans limped over to Blaze. "You are more trouble than you're worth," he said. "I think instead of putting up with you, I believe my back-up plan will suffice. Shouldn't be hard to claim you attacked me first after all," he said, smiling and showing off his burned visage. "Especially when you cannot refute it!" He raised his sword.

"No!" Silver shakily lurched toward Blaze and caught the blow on the down stroke. Alans pushed his sword as far as he could.

Silver's weight was on top of Blaze as he used his hands to keep the flat of his sword up against Alans'. She hissed, but Silver could not move. He was using all his effort to hold the stalemate.

He searched around, desperate for anything to help. He spotted the podium. Daring to stretch out his fingers, Silver's hand glowed. He curled, straightened, and used every ounce of remaining strength in him to lift the podium.

Alans caught on to Silver. As the podium flew by, he ducked and cackled merrily. "Did you really think I would fall for that again?"

"Nope," Silver said, gritting his teeth. The pain was intense, but so was the crack as a wooden chair flew into Alans' head. Silver rolled off of Blaze and bowed on one knee. He clung to his sword, steadying on it. His head drooped. He was at his limit.

"You miserable vermin!" Alans was back on his feet, glaring at Silver. "You shall suffer a slow, arduous death. You will grovel for the end before I am through with you!" He lifted his sword mightily and charged, abandoning all form and stance for a barbaric attack.

Silver twitched his hand. A chair moved a few feet in front of Alans. He leapt over it, nearly clearing the furniture. But his foot tipped the chair over. Alans stumbled into Silver, who fended him off with a clumsy, spinning parry. Alans fell against the pew that had hit him earlier, and toppled out the window.

There was a scream that intensified rather than faded. Then a thump. Silver could not rush to the window. He fell where he stood, dropping his sword.

_Blaze._ Silver turned to her. She was still. Corpse-like even. He grabbed handfuls of the floor and dragged himself over. She was breathing, but slowly, faintly. He touched her hand. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and smiled.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he said. "We won."

"Congratulations, Sir Locksley." She paused, a momentary flash flickering in her eyes. Blaze chuckled, wincing. "Locksley. I should have known."

"I would do anything for you," Silver said. He closed his eyes. "Marion." He passed into the unconscious realms, not privy to her toothy grin turning into a worried one or Blaze and Stewart calling his name.

* * *

A body was fussing about above. There was a restraint, across the chest and head. And cold. A very cold object was dabbing spots. Silver mumbled. He struggled to crack open an eyelid. When he managed to, he saw a blurry figure standing over him. The person slowly focused, shaping into a nurse.

"Oh, good. You're awake," the nurse said. "It was touch and go for a little while there."

"Where-Where am I?" Silver asked. He looked down. Bandages of every shape, size, and dressing covered his body.

"The infirmary," the nurse said. "You've been here for two days. Good thing Sir Stewart and the others got you two here lickety-split. Who knows what would have happened otherwise?"

Stewart. Others. Happened. Silver had trouble processing all the information. But he did jump on one part of her statement. Two. "Where's Blaze?" he asked, rising up. He spun around, checking the beds to his sides. "Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine, she's fine," the nurse said, pushing him back down. "She's in the other room actually. As soon as the doctor takes a look at you, you can go see her, alright?"

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Which room?" he asked, hobbling away.

The nurse ran after him, trying to lead him back to bed. As Silver exited the room, he saw Arcantos wandering up and down the halls of the infirmary. The white wolf was using a crutch and shouting at every room. "I want to know who got my leg! I won't kill you. Only strangle you a little! Fess up if you know what's good for you!"

Silver walked down the hall, checking the other rooms. Nearby, he arrived at another room full of hospital beds like his. In the center, off to the side, was Blaze. She was asleep, donned in a hospital gown like him. Silver slipped out of the nurse's pleading grasp and half-limped, half-ran over to Blaze. He pulled up a seat and sat down.

He laid his chin on his fists, resting his arms on top of her sheets. Blaze stirred, blinking rapidly. When she saw him, she smiled. "Good afternoon," she said weakly.

"Good afternoon," he said. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, lifting her gown. Her ribs were heavily patched up. "You?"

"I'll survive."

"With all your bandages, maybe we should change your name to White," she said, laughing.

He grinned. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Gardon is up and around somewhere. Brimble and Slate got to Drouet in time thankfully. As for Lord Alans and Sir Wincott, well…" She left the answer in the air.

Silver nodded and laid his head on the side of her bed. Blaze scratched behind his ears. He purred softly. "So, are the judges holding up their decision?"

"Yes," she said.

"Well, we don't have time to waste then," he said. "That is, if you still-"

"I do." She leaned over, meeting him halfway for a kiss. "I really do." Sparks exploded in Silver's mouth. He was ready and rejuvenated to take on as many fights as necessary. That is, if her soft lips had not enticed him to melt where he sat. Blaze drew her head back, but Silver was not prepared to end the kiss. He followed that inviting, tantalizing mouth into her hospital bed.

Blaze shrieked as he pecked her cheek. "Silver!" She calmed down as he wrapped his arms around her as best as possible.

"Me too," he said. "Hey, we're a pair." He pointed at his side that melded into one large dressing with hers.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Well, you are always attached to my hip," she said as their lips met.

* * *

The early morning sun was shining brightly over the castle. A cloud had threatened to drench the world in a downpour earlier, but retreated not too long ago. For that, nature was rejoicing. Butterflies freely pirouetted on the waving wind. A bird chirped in a tree. It received a call from a possible mate and answered the call promptly. The bird flew off, scattering several leaves down into the garden below.

Silver flicked one of those leaves out of his quills. Then he held up his sword. "How about we take a break after this round?" Sweat was pouring down his face. He had never imagined Blaze had such energy. He could only imagine Blaze's ribs ached as immensely as his.

Blaze nodded and held her own sword up. "Ready," she said.

"Begin," Silver said. She jabbed forward, and he countered. "Left, left, parry! Right, high, stab, retract! Good!" She followed his commands to the letter, matching his movements as if they were one.

When Silver finished, they both sat on the bench, laying their swords to the side. "You're really coming along," he said. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," she said. "I had a good teacher."

"Speaking of which, I think it's time you paid your fee for this lesson," Silver said. He puckered his mouth. Blaze shoved him playfully, but kissed him all the same. They sat together on the bench for a while, his arm holding her against his chest.

"You know," Blaze said, turning her eyes upwards at his, "we never did finish the story."

"Well, I don't have the book on me-"

She rummaged around the box of disassembled dummies, armor, and extra weapons near the bench. She thrust a package into Silver's hands. "I wanted to give you this afterwards, but it seems like a good time now."

He tore open the perfectly wrapped package. In the center of the ripped paper was a leather cover, its title painted in red ink. "The Adventures of Robin Hood," Silver read. He flipped through the pages. First edition, written in faded faux parchment. "Where did you-how did you-?"

"I have my ways," Blaze said. She leaned into his chest fur and he cracked open the book. He resumed where they had left off, allowing Blaze to read Marion's parts- the reason being that Silver, in her opinion, sounded like a "crabby old woman" when he attempted to imitate any feminine voice.

As the sun rose higher overhead and they finished the book, Gardon and Stewart approached the couple. Gardon smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "Should've known you two would be here. Working off some energy? Jitters perhaps?"

Silver eyed Blaze and grinned. "Something like that."

"Well, you had better hurry up and change. Bad luck to see her prior to it all, you know."

"I think with all we have been through, we can take on any bad luck," Blaze said.

"Drouet is waiting for you in your room, Your Highness. And Brimble and Slate are waiting in yours," Stewart said, bowing to Blaze, then Silver in turn.

"Thank you," Blaze said. "How is your family?"

"They've settled in. My wife insists on inviting the two of you for dinner this week."

"We would love to."

"Great," Stewart said, smiling. "And thank you once again. If you'll excuse me, I should return to my post."

Blaze's feet fidgeted as if she were trying to kick off her shoes. "We'll be along in a few minutes," Silver said to Gardon. He walked away as well. When they were alone again, Silver asked, "Still ansty?"

"Yes," Blaze said. "It's a new experience after all."

"I'll be there to face it with you," he said. "It'll be a great adventure."

"Already ready to go on another one after your last, Robin Hood?" she asked teasingly.

Silver embraced her tighter. "And I'll always be _your_ Robin Hood."

She pecked his cheek. "As I will be your Maid Marion."

"Always and forever." He leaned in close.

The book, splayed our across their laps, featured a lovingly rendered sketch. Robin and Marion, donned in their best garments, stood before the crowd of spectators, before God and everyone, holding one another in a passionate kiss. Friar Tuck presided over the ceremony and flowers were thrown on the newlyweds. Beneath the picture, emboldened in painstaking swirls, was the last part of the story:

_Robin and Marion lived together for a long, long time and were very, very happy. They lived so happily together, and loved each other so much, that "to love like Robin Hood and Maid Marion" came to be a proverb. _

_The End._


End file.
